Star Fire the female Autobot
by RescueAngel
Summary: FINISHED!!!!!!! the last chapter, chapter 8. The first paragraph is 2 years later, but the is shifts to 5 years later.... i hope you have liked my story!!!! R & R plz!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

hey everyone! i hope you like this story, if there is mistakes plz forgive me. My Mic. Word has been acting up here latley, of all the times. i know thier is miss spelled words here i used WordPad because it has margines, but it has no spell checker.  
  
ENJOY the story and plz review it, so i know that you liked  
  
it  
  
Rescue Angel  
  
  
  
  
  
Being different is not unusal here on Earth, you have white and black people. Also u have your freaks and geeks, but what if you could end up having the power to control nature and to change form. Sounds cool huh?..To many probably not, but what if you could change in a car; a Saturn. That is a very impossible thing for any ordinary human to do. Right???  
  
Well would you blieive me if i told you that person was me? Probably not, right?  
  
Well, its the truth, i have the ability to change from human form into a car. I you have guesses yet, I'm not from Earth. I am from a planet called Cybertron, were the Autobots and Decepticons are from.  
  
Here on Earth i go by Abbie or by my nickname Storm, i got that because every time i thought, or said anything what the weather is goign to be like it happens. Now im happily married to a great guy, and im Queen Star Fire of Cybertron. How you say, well how about i start from the begining.  
  
My parents are King Fire Storm and Queen Ice Fire controlled Cybertron for many eyons. When they could not rule anymore, I would be the next ruler of Cybertron. We had trouble with the Decepticons, but what they did not my weddinf day changed everything.  
  
On this day i was going to marry my only love Blue Streak(who im married to now).  
  
As the preacher was about to pronouce us married, the Decepticons attacked us. Blue Streak, Iron Hide, and Prowel had to get the royal family out of there quick.On the way to the castle, Rover swept down and picked me up.  
  
Blue Streak: I can't fire, i could miss and hit Star Fire. He pushed  
  
his headlight and contacted Optimus. Optimus we have a huge  
  
problem here.  
  
Optimus:Now what?  
  
Blue Streak: Rover has kidnapped Princess Star Fire.  
  
Optimus: WHAT! this aint good at all. Blue Streak, head toward the ship where I and the rest of the Autobots will meet you.  
  
Blue Streak: Yes sir.  
  
That was all Megatron wanted was to kiddnap me. As the Decepticons where fleeing, the Autobots got into thier space crusierand headed toward the Decepticons. When the Autobots get close enough, they will connect with a gravition beam. Blue Streak, Prowel, X-Brawn, and Sideburn came looking for me, while the rest of the Autobots keep the Decepticons at bay. I heard lazer guns being fired, so i new help was here.  
  
Star Fire: HELP! I'm in here  
  
Next things i knew the door flew open and thier stood Blue Streak, Prowel and the rest of the Autobot brothers. I ran into Blue Streaks arms, where he gave me a big hug and kissed me. Nest thing i knew a big explosion happen and the ship went sideways and started to head toward a blue planet.  
  
To make this part short, The Autobots and Decepticons crashed landed on the blue plant. I surived, how? Thier is a myth that the first Autobot was called Merlin. He was the creater of all Autobots, but noone really knows for sure.I found first hand that he was real, you see Merlin saved me. For the next 3,000 years i was trained on how to use my powers and to fight. Merlin sent me to earth in the year 1979, where as a young child i was adopted into a family that would in the future meet the Autobots, and here is where my story starts.  
  
It was a bright and sunny day here in Tennessee. I was about to leave my hometown and go live with my uncle and counsin. You see my parents died when i was young, so my mom sister took me in. It was the begining of summer and i was going to stay the rest of the summer with my Uncle Sparkplug and cousin Spike.  
  
Star Fire: Spike! its so good to see you.  
  
Spike: Same here Storm, you ready to go.  
  
Star Fire: Yep, im all packed amd ready to go.  
  
Right Wing: If ya'll are ready, lets go.  
  
Star Fire: You have not changed a bit Right Wing, you are always in a hurry.  
  
Hound: You got that right Storm, he gets worse as each days goes by.  
  
We took off after about 15 mins. of talking and loading. From Tennessee to Arizona, its about a 3 hour flight.  
  
Iron Hide: Iron Hide to Right Wing over.  
  
Right Wing: I hear ya Iron Hide, whats up.  
  
Iron Hide:Meet us in Austin, Texas. The Deceptions have been sited their. Land about 2 miles away from them, and walk the rest. Also make sure that you keep Spike and Storm from harm.  
  
Cliff Jumper: Sure thing Iron Hide, dont worry about them.  
  
Star Fire: I know we are not going to be able to get close to them. Spike and I can hide, but what ya'll going to do act like a tree or something.  
  
Right after i said that shots rang out. Cliff Jumper covered us with his body, so that we would not get hit. Right Wing told us to stay over thier behind the row od bushes. Thier was about 10 Decepticons and 4 Autobots, which was a totally uneven fight.  
  
Star Fire:Spike listen to me, if the Decepticons find out were are here we  
  
will be in trouble.  
  
Spike: Yeah your are right, whats your plan.  
  
Star Fire: U go over and hide behind that wall of rocks, and i will go hide up in that tree on the left side.  
  
Spike: Ok, but be careful.  
  
Star Fire: Same to you.  
  
When i got up in the tree, I teleported myself to the last tree in the row. i said" Autobot transformation sequence activated. That caused a bright light to happen.  
  
Star Scream: What in the blazes of Cybertron is that light.  
  
Star Fire:My my my Megatron, picking a fight with a group of Autobots when the odds are so uneven.  
  
Megatron: Who are you?  
  
When the light faded, i was standing up against a rock.  
  
Megatron: A female Autobot, i thought they hide from fights.  
  
Star Fire: I am not that kinda Autobot Megatron. I will defend this  
  
planet for skume like you.  
  
Megatron: Haha (he laughed) You have a name Autobot, or we cal you that.  
  
Star Fire: DUH! I have a name. I am called Star Fire,the only female warrior of King Fire Storms army.  
  
After i said that, Star Scream shot at me. When he did that, i called out for Lighting Shower. From the sky came hundreds of blots toward the Decepticons. Finally, the rest of the Autobots show up. The Autobots had thier mouths to the ground (figure of speech) that one Autobot could cause that. Megatron, Star Scream, Night Wing, Hover, and Thunder Cracker all went flying with that hit. I glanced up and saw Spike climbing the hill, were he was hiding.  
  
Star Scream: You will surender now, or see that weakling of a human fall. He shot anyways, i new he would.  
  
Star Fire: Lighting Speed!!!  
  
With the speed of light, i ran past the Autobots. Catching Spike just in time, and took him to Bumble Bee. Told him to keep a eye on him. I new i had to do something, or this battle was going to get alot worse. The only thing i could think of was wind.  
  
Star Fire: I the commander of nature call upon the forces of tornado winds.  
  
Iron Hide: What the heck she doing, shes going to kill everyone with that.  
  
Optimus: I dont think so Old buddy, but for some reason i trust her.  
  
Trees started to bend, things from the ground started to fly around me. Out of the sky came a torando vortex as big as a football field. It picked up the Deceptions, and sent to the far west side of us; all eyes were on me.  
  
Star Fire: Are you guys always this quiet when you have a female Autobot whip the enemy?  
  
Optimus: No, not really, but you can say we are speechless. i dont remember a female Autobot in the Kings army.  
  
Sideburn: I would have remembered you Star Fire, because i never forget a beautiful female like you.  
  
Star Fire: Thanks Sideburn. Optimus i was in the Kings army, you just have to think harder.  
  
Optimus: I thank you for aiding my Autobots though, will you join us?  
  
Spike: Geez, were is Storm?  
  
Saved buy the bell huh?  
  
Star Fire: Spike go look up in that tree she hide in, im sure i saw her there. Hey, i see her over yonder( i pointed).  
  
Prowel: Over yonder where?  
  
Everyone then turned where i was pointing to. That gave me the chance to teleport and change back into Storm by saying(Autobot Transformation Sequence disengaged)  
  
Optimus: he turned around to asked Star Fire where she saw Storm.  
  
Where in the world she go?  
  
Hound: I dont know, she was here a second ago.  
  
Sideburn: i wish she come back, man she was HOT!  
  
Blue Streak: Sideburn, take a chill pill. She is good looking though bro, you are right about something for once.  
  
Sideburn:( chanting)Blue Streak is in love, Blue Streak is in love.  
  
Blue Streak: I ain't in love with her, i just think she is cool.  
  
X-Brawn: Uh huh, whatever bro.  
  
I got back to the tree i transformed in. I climbed up to the top of the tree to see where they was at. I stuck my head out off the top to see where the Autobots was. I stared to climb down, then the branch broke. By luck i grabed a branch and held on to it for dear life.  
  
Storm: HELP!!!!!  
  
Spike: Thats Storm yelling. Its coming from that tree.  
  
Bumble Bee:Where are you at Storm?  
  
Storm: I'm close to the top of the tree.  
  
Sideburn: How the heck you get to the top?  
  
Storm: Nevermind how i got up here, just get me down before i end up like a pancake!  
  
I managed to swing my leg up over the branch to sitting  
  
postion. All i could do now was wait!  
  
I was looking over my right shoulder where i heard  
  
Blue Streak: Give me your hand Storm.  
  
That startled me, causing me to scream and loose my balance and start to fall backward. By luck, Blue Streak grabed me in time. When he reached out to grab me, he grabed my foot just in time; screaming my head off was my part now.  
  
Blue Streak: Storm clam down, i have you.  
  
Storm: Geez Blue Streak, you scared me to death. Next time say your r on your way or something.  
  
When Blue Streak landed back on the ground, he still had me by the foot.  
  
Storm: I have heard of being picked on, but this is to far. I know how a apple fills now. Uh,Blue Streak you mind setting me down.  
  
Blue Streak: Sure  
  
Optimus: Storm what in the world was you doing up that far up that tree?  
  
Storm: Where i was the Decepticons could see me, so i climbed up a little higher.  
  
Optimus: Next time you and Spike hide or run together and stay closer to the ground.  
  
I looked at Spike  
  
Storm:What did you do Spike? try to be a apple?  
  
Spike:No, but i about took a plung. I was climbing up the rocks when Star Scream shot at me, i lost me balance. I would have been a pancake if Star Fire did not save me.  
  
Storm: Star Fire? who that?( playing dumb)  
  
Blue Streak: Star Fire is a female Autobot who just showed up and fought with us.  
  
Blaster: And one fine Autobot if i do sat so.  
  
Sideburn: To bad she aint red, then i would be after her now.  
  
Storm: Optimus i thought that female Autobots did not exist?  
  
Optimus: They do, how she got her is what im wondering. The space bridge has not been used for a while. Anyways, lets get our guest to her new home. Everyone transform and move out.  
  
We arrived at Autobot headquarters about a hour later. Spike, Bumble Bee and Cliff Jumper helped me with my stuff.  
  
Storm:Wow, this place is much bigger than i thought.  
  
When we got inside, Bumble Bee intrduced me to the rest of the Autobots; everyone was really nice. Spike, Bumble Bee and Cliff Jumper helped mecarry mt stuff to my new room. They did some adjusting to it, so it would be my size. The room was very nice, which surprised me since it was done by men. I got my computer out and booted it up, so i could see how everything was going. Since the Decpticons attacked that afternoon, they should not attack for a few days, I hope.  
  
After i was unpacked i made my way down the hallway to the cargo bay where the Autobots gathered. i did not realize that there was that many Autobtos here, 15-20 at least. I heared SideBurn talking about Star Fire to a few of the Autobots, never new being a fighter could get me that popular; i laughed. Weeks went by, which i was worring. The Decepticons had not attacked nuttin in that length of time, i was not the only one worring about it Optimus was too.  
  
i got a call from Dr. Adams a arcologists, who my dad worked for. I went with my (earth) dad to alot of diggings, which i loved to do. Dr. Adams wanted me to come help him identify something that he found. The only way we could go was if a Autobot went with us, so Bumble Bee volunteered to take us. We left that morning at 10:00 am, it was a 2 hr drive from where we was.  
  
We arrived in Alto, Arzonia about 2 hours later. Dr. Adams meet us when we arrived.  
  
Dr. Adams: (came up to give me a hug) Storm, my child how r u?  
  
Storm: I'm doing just find, thanks.  
  
Dr. Adams: Good to see you up and walking again. I tried calling your parents house, but got no answer. I tried your Aunt Kim. She told me what happen to your parents, sorry to hear about them. Your dad was like a brother to me.  
  
This was something only Spike new.  
  
Storm: Thanks Dr. Adams it fills good to be abe to walk, dad would have loved to see this. What was it you wanted to show me.  
  
As we walked off Bumble Bee asked Spike.  
  
Bumble Bee: I saw the sad look on her face, what happen to her parents?  
  
Spike: It was right after New Years, there was a party at the Rescue Squads headquaters. Storm stayed behind to help with the clean up, after that Seth would drive her home. They got a call to help with a JAWS run, little did Storm know it was her parents. Adam, Ben, Brad, Brett, and Matt was the first on scene. When they saw who the victims were, they new that Storm could not help. Storm said she notice that Bruce(the chief) told her to stay here and direct traffic. She new something was not right, because she never did that. She ran toward the vechile, the guys trying to stop her from seeing the vechile. It was to late, she saw that it was her parents Saturn. She said she tried to get to them, but Seth and Adam keep holding her back. She callopsed on the ground crying, with Seth and Adam both hugging her, so she would know that they would be with her every step of the way. To make the story short, her parents died right in front of her eyes. After they arrived at the E.R, her dad died 10 mins after arriving, her mom died 5 mins after her dad.  
  
Bumble Bee: Wow, no wonder she was sad. Now what happen to her?  
  
Storm: HEY! you 2 coming over here or going to chat all day?  
  
Spike: We are coming. I tell you that later.  
  
Bumble Bee: Ok.  
  
Dr. Adams took us in to his tent where the item was. As he began to clean the box off, the symbol appeared. On top of the box was a Autobot symbol, but it was blue not red. i did not realize that i said Fortess Maximus symbol.  
  
Bumble Bee: What did you just say Storm?  
  
Storm: Uh, its a Autobot symbol, by the way is shaped.  
  
I was thinking of the time i found a box at Fort Myers.( thinking to my self. Wait to go Storm about blew that up).  
  
Bumble Bee: I could have swore u said Fortress Maximus.  
  
Storm: Nope, is that what is in that box (playing dumb). I take it this is a bad thing.  
  
Bumble Bee: Yes, this is the map to where Fortress Maximus is located. Also, its a bad thing. If this ended up in the wrong hands, you can say big time desaster. I need to contact Optimus.  
  
Optimus told us to stay hidden, until he and the Autobots got there. I could have sworn that Merlin said that finding this thing was impossible. Something told me when i saw it to take off running with it. I thought i heard engines coming our way, so i looked up. An sure enough, it was the Decpticons.  
  
Storm: Spike, dont look now, but we are about to have company.  
  
Spike:Rats, we need to get this tihng out of here fast.  
  
Storm:Cuz, i have a idea, but u two aint going to like it. At this moment you must agree, or all is lost you could say.  
  
Bumble Bee: Storm, at this mometn anything sounds good.  
  
Storm: Ok, you and Spike take off in the east direction, and drive likea man person. Hopefully, the Decepticons will think you have it and chase you, but u want have it.  
  
Bumble Bee: Who will?  
  
Spike:Storm, this is crazy and dangerous for you to do alone.  
  
Storm: If Megatron sees Bumble Bee speed off, he think he will have it, When they begin to chase you, i will make my way to the west. When the Decepticons discover that you dont have it, i will have some what of a head start.  
  
Bumble Bee: Optimus and the gang will havea fit when they hear what i let you do. Its really to dangerous for a human to do.  
  
Storm: Bumble Bee, since of my size i can hide in small places.  
  
Spike: Shes right about that. We aint got much other choice to we.  
  
Storm: Nope, but please be careful.  
  
Bumble Bee: We will, you do the same.  
  
When Bumble Bee sped off, sure enough the Decepticons followed them. When i could no longer see them, i grabed the box and ran like the wind. Since I'm have Autobot i can run faster than any other human.  
  
Spike: Bumble Bee can you go any faster?  
  
Bumble Bee: I', going as fast as i can. With them firing lazers and bombs its slowing me down. We are lucky that we have got this far.  
  
Optimus: Bumble Bee, we are 5 mins out from your location. Uh, were is Storm?  
  
Spike: Uh, well she kinda took off with the map and we are decoys.  
  
Optimus: WHAT! shes nuts  
  
Spike: Yeah, i know but hey it was her idea not ours.  
  
Optimus Ok, i will send the Autobot brothers after her and find her, but i know she has the heart and courage ofa warrior.  
  
All of a sudden in the middle of the road stood Soundwave, Rumble, and Star Scream.  
  
Star Scream: Ok get out of the car human, and dont try anything Bumble Bee or the human is smoked.  
  
Spike got out of the car and had the box in his hands. Bumble Bee transformed after he got out. Rumble took the box from Spike and gave it to Megatron.  
  
Megatron: You filthy human, were is the map at?  
  
At that moment Lazer Beak landed back into Soundwaves chest. A screen poped up. Ther was a picture of me running across the land with the map.  
  
Megatron: Soundwavr, send Lazor Beak and Lazor Hawk after this human.  
  
After he sent them off, he sent Sky Wing withe the brids to take me back to there base. The rest of the Decepticons left. Bumble Bee radioed Optimus and told him that Storm was the target now.  
  
Optimus: Rats, the Autobot brothers are 4 or 5 miles away from her. Shes a fast runner i know that. Meet up with us. they headed toward me.  
  
Getting the filling that was about to have company, i hide in a hollow tree. I by accident put my hand on the box, causing it to open. Why it open, heck if i know. I took the map and scanned it into my memory chip, then i made a fake copy. (I know what you are saying now. how can she make a map? i used magic of course.) I closed the box, beacause i heard what it seemed to be a huge something. All of a sudden there was light around me. I looked up and over hovered Lazer Hawk. (O boy, im in for it now.(Hi nice place to dig for bugs huh) Lazer Beak flew down and picked me up, taking me to Sky Wing. Once i was in the cockpit, he look off. We flew i know about 2 hrs at least, we ended up in a place where alot of snow was. When we landed, Berserker came over and grabed me out of the cockpit.  
  
Storm: Easy on the grip there buddy, need to know what its means be nice ot a lady.  
  
Megatron: Finally, I thought that Fortress Maximux was a myth. Now that i have found the map i can find it and rule the WORLD!  
  
Storm: You might as well hand it to them, becuase thy will get it back from you.  
  
Megatron: First of all i have the map and the Autobots dont.  
  
Storm: (thinking to myself) Only if you new what was in store for you.  
  
Megatron: Take her to one of the cells at the bottom of the cave.  
  
As i was being took done, the Autobots were coming up with a plan or something i get me out.  
  
Optimus: Ok team, we have a serious problem here. Storm has been kidnapped by the Decepticons and we have no clue where she is. (He saw Wheel Jack grining). What are you hidden Wheel Jack?  
  
Wheel Jack: It aint all my doings, its Sparkplugs too. Let me show you, you see that blinking light.  
  
Optimus: Yeah.  
  
Wheel Jack: Well, thats Storm.  
  
Sky Rocket: Huh?  
  
Sparkplug: I put a tracking device in Storms watch one day when she left it for me to fix. As you can see, shes up in Milltown Montana.  
  
Optimus: Thats great, we have two things to get. 1st Storm, 2nd the map. everyone load up in to Sky Rocket and we are off.  
  
While they was on there way, i was sitting in a big cell. Storage place it looked like. I was not going to sit here for 6 or 7 hours waiting for the Autobots to get here. I stood up and said AUTOBOT TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE ACTIVATED! I made a hollowgram of myself sleeping in the bed, just incase someone looked in.  
  
I went invisible mode, when i got to the top of the stairs Rumble and Side Rocket opened the door. I stuck my foot out infront of Side Rocket, causing him to tumble down the stairs.  
  
Rumble: Can't you walk with out triping Sky Rocket?  
  
I then shoved Rumble down the stairs, man i love invisble mode. When i entereda bay area, i saw that Thunder Cracker was putting some kind of clay on the box. Soundwave hit a button, causing the lid to blow off. Thanks goodness though i had the real map. I looked around, and saw a box of fireworks or something. that jsut might work i thought, it would cause a distracion long enough for me to grab the box and run. I got my lazer gun out and fired at it, sure enough it cause a distracion alright. The Decepticons were busy putting out the fire, i ran over to the box and grabbed it. I flew up onto the top of the cave where i saw the Autobots coming. How in the world they find me? I put the box into my trunk were it would be save. I stood out on the edge of the cliff, where i could get a better look.  
  
Optimus: Where is Storm Megatron, and the map to Fortress Maximus.  
  
Blue Streak: You better not have harmed her Megatron, or you dead meat.  
  
Megatron: HA! like im going to tell you where she or the map is at.  
  
Star Fire: You dont have to worry about that map Optimus( i held it up to show him). I have it save and sound.  
  
Megatron: How im the name of Cyberton you get that? No matter i will kill you if i have too to get it back. Either you hand it over or become target practice.  
  
Storm: I aint going to give it to you if my life depended on it. Why dont you take a leap off a cliff so your circuits will get the program strait. In the end of a battle good always wins!  
  
I did not see that Star Scream was raising his gun to fire at me, next thing i know im rolling down a hill. I looked up and saw Blue Streak laying on top of me.(when rolling the box feel out of my trunk, Rumble grabed it)  
  
Star Fire: Uh, Blue Streak do you mind gettinf off so i could get up. Why did you do that, you could have been injuried as well?  
  
Blue Streak: Sorry, (he got up, put his hand out to help me up, i took is hand to get up) Optimus told me and a few other to climb up the back in case you needed help. When i saw Star Scream raise his gun to fire, i saw that you did not notice. Thats why i grabbed up and took you down the hill side. By the way how you get that map from the Decpticons?  
  
Star Fire: I was trained by a wizard you could say, i have what people call on Earth magic. Merlin, saved me when i was young and trained me.  
  
Blue Streak:Merlin? aint that a mythlogocal Autobot that lived about 4 eyons ago?  
  
Star Fire:I dont know (playing dumb) all he told me was that he helped train the royal family's older daughter. I looked over at Blue Streak, are you alright, you look like you have seen a ghost?  
  
Blue Streak: Yeah I'm fine, its just werid. I fill like i know you or we have meet before.  
  
Then Optmius yelled at us  
  
Optimus: Are you two all right?  
  
Blue Streak: Yeah, we are fine.  
  
Optimus: Good, on the count of 3 we all will fire causing the Decptcone to retreat. 1......2......3...FIRE!  
  
with all the firing goign on, it was to much for the Decepticons.  
  
Megatron: RETREAT!!! you may have won this time Optimus, but i now have the map to Fortress Maximus. HAHAHA!  
  
After the Decpeticons left, Optimus called eveyone in a group gathering  
  
Optimus: Ok everyone, this is a very bad situation. Megatron has the map now.  
  
Hound:Geez, this keeps getting better and better.  
  
Blurr: What we going to do..What we going to do( talking really fast)  
  
Optimus: Follow them and...(looks over to Star Fire who is laughing)  
  
This aint the time for laughing Star Fire, this is serious.  
  
Star Fire: Optimus, 1st calm down and 2nd listen what i have to sat.  
  
he knodded his nead  
  
Star Fire: Yes, they did take the map, but decoy is the word.  
  
Sideburn: huh, i dont get it  
  
Wheel Jack: I get it, Star Fire switch the real map with a fake one. Since they have to wrong one where will they end up?  
  
Star Fire: Thanks Wheel Jack, least one person got it. I gave them a fake one, you could say they will end up in a very unpleaseing place.  
  
everyone started to laugh.  
  
Optimus: I'm sorry Star Fire, you are a Autobot i should have trusted you.  
  
Star Fire: Its cool Optimus....(X-Brawn spoke up)  
  
X-Brawn: Uh guys, i think a certin person would like to be found.  
  
Bumble Bee: Geez, Storm. I bet she thinks we forgot about her.  
  
While they was talking, i sliped off back to the cell. (AUTOBOT TANSFORMATION DISENGAGED), I turn back into Storm, i also made the hollogram of myself disappear, and sat there waiting to be rescued. I heard footsteps coming from upstairs.  
  
Storm:HELP! im down here.  
  
Sideburn:Thats Storm, sounds like shes underneath us. he raised is gun and shot threw the bottom.  
  
Prowel: You dunder head, you could have hurt Storm.  
  
Blue Streak got on his knees to see where i was. I got under the bed to protect myself and when i came out, i saw nuttin. when i turned around all i saw was a head and neck.  
  
Storm: (screaming from fright) AHHH!  
  
Blue Streak: Storm its ok, its Blue Streak.  
  
Storm: Geez Blue Streak, what you trying to do give me another heart attack.  
  
Blue Streak:Sorry, we did not know that Sideburn was going to blow a hole in the floor. Here sit in my hand.  
  
I went over and sat in his hand  
  
Blue Streak: yelling to the guys up top) Ok pull me up now guys.  
  
When we got up top and i was savely on the ground i said  
  
Storm:Man, finally ya'll got to me. I thought with all the fighiting going on you fogot about me.  
  
X-Brawn: Why how in the world could we foget about a pretty little thing like you.  
  
Storm: Well, thank you X-Brawn. I thank the rest of you too. Did the Decepticons make off with the map:  
  
Sideburn: Nope, that HOT Autobot Star Fire saved the day.  
  
Prowel: I agree with you Sideburn, she is HOT!  
  
Blue Streak: You think she is HOT now huh.  
  
Sideburn: Dont tell me you dont think she is HOT bro, i know you do.  
  
Blue Streak: (he bent down and picked me up) You got me Sideburn, i do think she is HOT!  
  
Sideburn:I thought so.  
  
X-Brawn:Bro you can't hide that from us.  
  
Storm: Uh, Blue Streak i can walk.  
  
Blue Streak:The victim always gets carried after they are saved.  
  
Storm:O really, i guess i will gt kidnapped more often then  
  
(all four looked at me).Dudes, I'm joking.  
  
When we got outside, Blue Streak put me down on the ground. Spike came running up to me and grabbed me around the neck hugging me  
  
Storm:Whoa Spike, im ok see.(showed him my arms and legs) (I looked up at Optimus)O boy, (i thought)I'm in for it now.  
  
Optimus: Storm what you did today was the most stupidous and dangerous thing in the world, but i will tell you this.  
  
(I wanted to hide under a rock or something) If they only new who i was)  
  
Optimus: In all my days being a Autobot, i have never seen such courage from any human. Even though you are not a Autobot, you have the courage and strength of one.  
  
Storm: thanks Optimus, and i thank the rest of you also. I thought you was going to give (Thats to dangerous for humans to do)speech  
  
Optimus: Actually, i was going to, but if i was in a situation like that. I would have done the same thing.  
  
Side Swipe: Dudes where did that Star Fire go?  
  
Optimus:Thats a good question Side Swipe. (he looked at me) Its funny Storm, every time you disappear she shows up.  
  
Storm: Heck if i know Optimus, but she may fill like she dont fit in since she is the only female Autobot.  
  
15 minutes later we left there and went back to Autobot headquarters. Months went by, Megatron attack spots for energy, Star Fire appeared and disappeared, and my secart was still safe. That morning i got a call from Aunt Lee, who wanted Spike and I to come down for the yearly renuion. I told Spike that we needed to leave in about 30 mins, if possible. i went to ask Optimus if we need back up.  
  
Optimus: For your safety and Spikes i will send Bumble Bee, Jazz, and Blue Streak along with you.  
  
After we got loaded up, Blue Streak asked me to ride with him, so i did. We was heading to Willmount Arizona. Where the rest of my dads family lived. The trip was about 5 hours, which was not to bad. The next day was so busy, the whole family was starting to arrive, the food had to be cook, the tracker had to be gased up. After we ate, it was time to talk the tradional hay ride. The kids loved the part at the end of the ride, you see my aunt and uncle own a ruby mine. The kids would go in a get one or two rubies to take home. I heard a noise and looked up.  
  
Storm:Thats just great,they know who to spoil a party.  
  
Spike:What are you talkingabout Storm? thats when he saw what i was talking about. Thats just great, can you contact Jazz or someone.  
  
Storm:No,one of the kids took off with it somewhere.  
  
Spike: Of all times.  
  
Storm:You got that right.  
  
We came upon the Ruby Cave, everything seemed normal to me. The kids were so full of energy that it was unreal.  
  
Megatron: What have we here?  
  
The kids started to scream and yell.  
  
Star Scream: Shut up you filthy humans  
  
Storm: Megatron let the kids go, im the one you want, I know the caves more than anyone. They are young and you are scaring them.  
  
Megatron:Good, humans need to know to fear us.  
  
Storm: Well, you might meet one someday that is not scared of you.  
  
Megatron: HAHAHA! that human is a fool then.  
  
Storm: Nope, and that person is here now  
  
Star Scream: Who would be foolish enough not to fear us?  
  
Storm: Me  
  
Megatron: O really, well we will see about that. Let the kids go, but take these 2 with us.  
  
I told Brett when he go back home say(megatron)kidnap  
  
when he got back he said what i told him ot say  
  
MEGATRON (KIDNAPPED) my aunt was like(they r probably off kiding like the did when they was liitle and want you to go find them)  
  
Jazz: DO WHAT!  
  
Blue Streak: The kid said that Megatron kidnaped Spike and Storm.  
  
Bumble Bee: Knowing Storm, she put her life on the line to save the kids.  
  
Blue Streak:You are right Bumble Bee, she probably has. Just hope she is ok now.  
  
Jazz: Why Blue Streak, sounds like you have a soft spot to the little lady.  
  
Blue Streak:She's my friend of course i have a soft spot when she is in danger.  
  
They radio Optimus and told them of there situation. A dozen for so loaded up in to Sky Fire and took off to rescue us.  
  
I managed to slip away from Spike and the Decepticons. Star Fire needs to show the baddies how to play nice. AUTOBOT TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE ACTIVAT... (i heard a twig snap)  
  
Spike: Storm there you are, i have been hunting for you.  
  
Storm: Uh, sorry i had to get away for a bit. (thinking to myself..i have never stoped right in the middle of that, so what would happen. Heck if i know. I could change at any moment)  
  
Fire Cracker took us to a old cave and put a iron bar as bars. When he left, pain shot threw me like crazy. I droped to the ground in pain.  
  
Spike: Storm, you ok? tell me whats wrong?  
  
My body began to glow and change, there i stood in front of Spike in my true form.  
  
Spike: (screaming) AHHHHH! S..St..Storm? you are the Autobot Star Fire?  
  
Star Fire: Yes Spike i am Star Fire, i was afraid to tell you. I thought you would think of me as a outcast or something.  
  
Spike: Outcast my foot i think its cool, so thats why u always disappear when Star Fire showed up.  
  
Star Fire: I'm glad that you like the way i am, and yes that y i disappeared alot.  
  
Spike:When are you going to tell the others?  
  
Star Fire: I will tell them when the time is right.  
  
I picked up Spike and set him on my shoulders. I went invisble mode, bent the bars, and left. While Spike and I was watching the decepticons fill you the energon cubes with rubies, the Autobot arrived.That was a relief to me, because having Spike with me was dangerous. I walked up to Optimus and handed over Spike ot him.  
  
Optimus:Star Fire how long have you been here?  
  
Sideburn: Where the heck is Storm?  
  
Star Fire: If ya'll will calm down i will tell you. i rescued them both, but meet up with Fire Cracker and Thunder Blade. when they started to fire on us, Storm told me to gte Spike out of there. She new places to hide, so she said not to worry about her.  
  
Optmius: Ok, now we need to get in ther and rescue her.  
  
Optimus started to talk about how to get in there and rescue me. I moved back some, but before i did i told Spike to be careful. I teleported back to the tunnels, were i saw Star Scream and Fire Cracker moving a cart of energon cubes back to the bottom. Sicne they was moving hta way, a blast would send them that way. I took out my gun and shot at them causing a explosion. Star Scream and Fire Cracker went slamming in to the wall.  
  
Megatron: What are you fools doing?  
  
Fire Cracker: Heck if we know, all i saw was a light of some kind the BOOM!  
  
Megatron: uh huh,thats a poor excuse not get back to work.  
  
As Megatron was telling the 2 bozos what to do, i could not stop laughing. While Star Scream and Fire Cracker was getting another load, the Autobots was makling plans when all of a sudden they felt the ground shake and BOOM!  
  
X-Brawn: What in tarnashings was that?  
  
Sideburn: that sound like a explosion bro.  
  
Spike: Christ, Storm is in there still.  
  
While they was getting there ducks in a roll, i made my way to the center of the cave. Their i saw that the Decepticons had doubled there energon supply in no time, i new i had to do something. I new that if i blew up the cubes, that it would cause a cave in. That hopefullt would trap them in here.(powers of cybertron hear my call, send he the power of lightening)  
  
Lighting came out at such force that it nearly knocked me down; not good. By throwing them in bolts it hit the cubes, causing a big cave in. It also caused me to get thorwn against the wall, knocking me out cold. Rock and dirt were falling from all directions, that caused me to change back to Storm.  
  
The Autobot were on the way up, when the explosion hit.  
  
Cliff Jumper: this is not good at all guys.  
  
Spike: NO! Optimus u have to get Storm out of there.  
  
Optimus: Everyone start looking every where, Iron Hide bust that door down. We need to hurry everyone, she can be hurt pretty bad.  
  
Wheel Jack got out his thermure scanner, 30 minutes went by and no luck.  
  
Jazz: STORM! where are you?  
  
Blue Streak: STORM! can you hear us?  
  
???:Im over here!  
  
Sun Streaker: You hear that Blue Streak?  
  
Blue Streak: Yeah, sounds like its over here. Wheel Jack aim over to my right about 7 feet.  
  
Wheel jack pointed that gun in that direction.  
  
Wheel Jack: there she is, Blue Streak its at you 3 o'clock 10 feet.  
  
Blue Streak, Prowel, and Jazz started to dig.  
  
I started to come around, i could hear voices then i saw light.  
  
Jazz: You have her Blue Streak?  
  
Blue Streak: Yes, i have her i will carry her down. Optimus i have her and im bring her down. Have Ratchet ready, so all i ahve to do is get in there and we leave. Storm, come on babe open your eyes so i know you are ok, dont you dare leve me now  
  
Took me a minute or so to finally open them, i looked up at Blue Streak.  
  
Blue Streak:Thats my girl, you have such pretty eyes. They look so familar too.(i smiled)  
  
Hound:Wheel Jack is ready to go, come one  
  
They loaded me up in the van, and drove like a man bot. Wheel Jack and Rachet took me back in the recopvery room to look at my injries more closely. 20-30 minutes went by with no word, finally Wheel JAck came out. Everyone who was sitting stood up.  
  
Wheel Jack: Shes doing fine now, shes sleeping. She has a few cracked ribs, bruises, and straches. Shes is a very luckly lady, she should be deaed really.She must have a gaurdian or something.  
  
Spike: Can i see her now?  
  
Wheel Jack: Sure, go on.  
  
Of course, everyone went and came. I could sense that someone was staying with me at all times, either holding me or my hand. The next morning i woke up, i saw Blue Streak sleep or offline right beside my bed. Spike was laying right next to me, that kid must have had milk last night, because he had a milk mustache. I felt pain in my sides, must have cracked a few ribs. The only thing about being half human and bot is that i heal quickly. In 3 or 4 days, i will be better. That may cause everyone here to get suspouious.  
  
Spark Plug: Storm, you are awake.  
  
Of course everyone woke up then.  
  
Spark Plug: you in any pain Storm?  
  
Storm: A little, but im fine. Spike you must have had milk last night.  
  
Spike: Uh, yeah why.  
  
Storm: the evidence is on your mouth.  
  
Storm: How long have i been out?  
  
Blue Streak: Not long, just about 7 hours.  
  
Storm: 7 hours, what the heck did ya'll give me?  
  
Spark Plug: Just a sedative to make you sleep.  
  
Storm:It worked all right.  
  
(optimus walks in)  
  
Optimus: Heard you was awake Storm, thats good. How you fill.  
  
Storm:I fill as tho a 18 wheeler has run me over, but im good.  
  
Optimus:Thats good to hear you r better, how about we let her rest everyone.  
  
(everyone but spike left)  
  
Spike: How do u really fill storm?  
  
Storm: The truth huh, well im weak, sore, and really mad that i cant fight for a while.  
  
Spike:Whoa Storm, first you have to recover, then you can go kick butt.  
  
Storm:Blue Streak new how long i was out, did he stay in the room the whole time or you tell him?  
  
Spike:He actually stayed in here the whole time with you, he was acting more like a husband than anything. Do you think he remembers?  
  
Storm:Thats possible, because when i was younger i got traped in a cave in. He was the one that found me, that could have trigured something. He said something to me about my face, but i cant remember. I know my body went back to human form, but my eyes could have stayed the same i really dont know. He really stayed here beside me bed?  
  
Spike:Yes, he stayed beside you at all times. he held your hand mostly.  
  
Storm:He may be getting peices of his memory back then.  
  
Spike: Yep, since you are have human and Autobot will you heal quicker or faster?  
  
Storm: I will heal quicker. In 3-4 days i will be healed totally, so keeping that hise isgoign to be tuff. i will tell them that praying does miracles.  
  
Spike: (laughing) that sounds good enough for me.  
  
About 3 days later, i was right. My ribs and everything heald, i could do pretty much everything, but i had to hide it. I got up and started to clean my room and do some laundry, when my door opened up.  
  
That totally caught me off guard, here i am carrying a basket full of stuff when i am suspose to be in bed.  
  
Storm:O brother, uh, can i help you Blue Streak?  
  
Blue Streak:No Storm, or should i say Star Fire. i know that you can help me though.(he walked up to me and scooped me into his arm and huged me)  
  
Storm:Uh, Blue Streak you are choking me.  
  
Blue Streak:Sorry, i just cant blevie that all this time you have been right under my nose. i thought i lost you when the ship crashd, i have missed you so much.Why did you not tell me love?  
  
Storm:Merlin told me that your memory would come back somehow, and he was right.(at that moment i changed into Star Fire)  
  
Star Fire:Wow, that has never happen before.  
  
Blue Streak:Now you are the right size to hug the stuffen out of you. You know that love is strange, and anythign can happen. Does anyone else know about you?  
  
Star Fire: Yes Spike is the only other one. He found out at the Ruby Mine. I was in the middle of transforming, when he walked up. So i stoped right in the middle of it, that has never happen before. I transformed right infront of him in the cave.  
  
Blue Streak: You scared the poor child to death huh?  
  
Star Fire: O yeah but after that he calmed down, and i todl him about me.  
  
(he wrapped his arms around me)  
  
Blue Streak:You know my love, this is going to be interesting now.  
  
Star Fire:Yes sweets, this will but we will work it out.  
  
Blue Streak: Of course we will, i aint going to loose you ever again. I better go before one of the guys walks in and see you in your true form. How about we go out for a late night ride tonight?  
  
Star Fire: I like the sound of that hun, and yes you better go. Wheel Jack or Ratchet is goign to coem in and give me a check up. Remember to call me Abbie or Storm ok?  
  
Blue Streak: You got it my love.(he tiped me back and gave me a passionite kiss) Until tonight my Princess.  
  
After he left Wheel Jack and Ratchet showed up about 15 minutes later.  
  
Wheel Jack:he was sctratching his head) Storm, you have made human history here, you should not even be up and around now. You are completely healed Storm, how, i have no clue.  
  
Storm:Wow,(sounding shocked), i guess the praying i did work(lying threw my teeth)  
  
Optimus, Wheel Jack, and Ratchet looked at me funny.  
  
Optimus:Wheel Jack, what so you think?  
  
Wheel Jack: i agree with Storm, that is the only logical thing  
  
Storm:thinking to herself (it worked, hot dog)  
  
Since I'm good now, can i please get out of here. I have been cooped up in here for 4 days is driving me batty.  
  
They all laughed  
  
Ratchet:Of course Storm, just take it easy for the next day or so.  
  
Storm: (saulting) eye eye captain  
  
Wheel jack threw a rag at me to get me out of there, so i went running to find Blue Streak. When i found him he was yacking to his brothers.  
  
X-Brawn: walked over to me and picked me up to set me on his shoulder.  
  
Storm: Uh X-Brawn i can walk you know.  
  
X-Brawn:What you have been threw missy, you deserve it.  
  
X-Brawn carried me over where the rest of the guys where.  
  
Sideburn: Hey chick, how r ya?  
  
Prowel:hey babe, glad you r feeling better.  
  
I could see a frown come over Blue Streak, that made me laugh  
  
X-Brawn: Blue Streak are u going to talk here?  
  
Blue Streak:Huh? O Glad that you r better sweets.  
  
Storm: Its good to be better, thanks everyone for asking. Blue Streak (he looked at me) you remember that Spy Guy i have been working on?  
  
Blue Streak: Uh, yeah do u need help with the test?  
  
Storm:Yeah, i was wondering if you can give me a ride over to the Army Base. That is were a freind of mine works, and he wants to see it.  
  
Blue Streak:Sure, when you want to leave?  
  
Storm:How about right now, Terry is the only one working today.  
  
Blue Streak ran up, grabbed me and head for the door. He transformed with me in the car, and left.  
  
Sideburn:What the heck? He is acting funny here lately, do ya think?  
  
They all 3 knodded  
  
Blue Streak and I was out of a daily drive. We hung out pretty much all day, talking about what happen to use before the Decepticons kidnapped me.  
  
Storm: You already getting jealous over me?  
  
Blue Streak: Thats what you was laughing about back there in the room  
  
Storm: Yep that was the reason.  
  
We got in late that right, everyone else had retird for the night. Blue Streak carreid me to my room.  
  
Blue Streak: Good night my love, i will miss you  
  
Storm:Good night my Prince, and i will miss you.  
  
Before he put me down, he kissed me.(ok i know that cant happen, HEY! its my sorry here) He put me down and retrired to his room.  
  
I woke up that morning, tried to go back to sleep, no luck so i got up. I got dressed and went outside for a early morning run. I had a alot of things going threw my mind, is my baby brother still alive, how are my parents doing, how r Blue Streak and i going to keep our secert and secret. i climb up to a cliff on the side of the mountain and sat down, where I then fell asleep. I was having a dream, and i saw infront of me a Autobot that was once my friend.  
  
Storm: Hot Star?  
  
Hot Star: Hey Princess, long time no see.  
  
Storm:How in the heck you get im my dreams?  
  
Hot Star: I cant explain now, but i have come to tell you this. I was sent here by Merlin to tell you that Megatron is going to make you surrender or else.( a screen appeared in front of me) As you can see Megatron has kidnapped you family for Arizona, and will kill them if you dont give up.  
  
Storm: You came here to warn me of this before Megatron did?  
  
(he knodded)  
  
Thanks for doing that, you r a true friend. I guess i will have to surrender then?  
  
Hot Star: HUH!  
  
Storm:Im kidding Hot Star, but i will have to act like it so i can get my family out.Where are they at?  
  
Hot Star: Merlin said that they was on the east side of town in a old warehouse. He nor i can help you, but the Autobots will.  
  
Thats when i felt someone shaking me  
  
Spike: Storm, Storm, wake up!  
  
Storm: Huh? O hey Spike,. i woke up early, so i went for a run.  
  
Spike: Are you ok Storm, you look like you have something on your mind?  
  
Storm:More than you know Spike  
  
Spike: You want to talk about it?  
  
Storm: i just got a message from a old friend of mine. he said that if i did not show up tonight at 8 pm sharp they will kill our family from Arizona. (spike gave me a look) dont give me that look Spike, you know i have to go.  
  
Spike: Thats to dangerous plus you are not strong enough. It is a trap you know it and so do i. I know u will tell the Autobots, but wait about 15 mins after 8, then tell them. Blue Streak will be out in a flash, since he knows who i am.  
  
Spike: He does, Storm thats great. He has just found you and dont want to lose you again.  
  
Storm: Spike i know that, but i cant stand it that someone had hurt my family. I have no choice and you know it, just tell them i went to bed early, becasue i had a headache. Then wait 15-30 mins and go running out that im gone, then they will ask you or show them this note.  
  
Spike:I will do my best cuz, but you just be careful.(he gave me a hug)  
  
Storm: Don't worry Spike, i will be ok.  
  
I went back to my room, when a veiw screen poped up;it was Meagtron. He said come to pier 21 alone at 8 pm sharp. If you surender i will set your family free, my word as a Decepticon. (i teleported out)  
  
It was 7:55 pm, on a dark and cool night. I went into invisble mode, so i could scout around. From what i could tell, all my family was in on big room. Everyone was unharmed at least, which was great news. Back at Autobot headquaters thigns were coming unglued you could say.  
  
Blue Streak came running down the hall with a note in his hand. When he say Spike.  
  
Blue Streak:Spike what do you make of this?  
  
Spike:Where you get this from?  
  
Blue Streak: I had not seen her today, so i went to check on her. I found that she was gone, then i saw this note. If my guess is right, she has already gone.  
  
Spike: You are right, she has gone. I tired to get her to at least let you go, but you know how she is. Lets go tell Optimus, so we can go save the heron of the group.  
  
Optimus:Storm has done what? gone where? to save who?  
  
Spike:She has gone to try to svae her family that Megatron has kidnapped. She went to the east side of the town to pier 21.  
  
Side Swipe:Man that gal loves getting into situations involving risking her life huh Spike?  
  
Spike: Yep you got that right.  
  
X-Brawn:that little lady reminds me of a little Autobot i new that loved to do stuff like this.  
  
Optimus: Alright everyone lets transform and move out.  
  
I went threw a 3rd door, so i became visible. I then climbed up ontop of some boxes to get a better look around; i heard voices coming  
  
Star Scream: That little insect of a human is hiding around here somewhere. We know you are here human, now show your face.  
  
Storm:I aint doing a photoshoot here buddy, but you look up and youcan see my face.  
  
At that moment Lazer Beak swouped down and caught be by the shoulders. Trying to get free was not a good idea, because i was about o say 20 feet in the air. (Megatron and the rest of the gang came in)  
  
Megatron: Take our guest to the holding chair Lazer Beak.  
  
When he dropped me in the chair belts went around my waist, hands, and feet.  
  
Storm: Ok Megatron you have me now set my family free. You gave me your word.(Of course i did not bleieve it, but hey my family was here)  
  
Megatron:HAHA(he laughed) you r a fool to bleieve me human.  
  
Meanwhile outside the Autobots just pulled in. Optimus was telling everyone that the mission was to get the humans out, plus rescue Storm. Bumble Bee, Iron Hide, Cliff Jumper, Prowel and Jazz was incharge for getting my family out. X-Brawn, Blue Streak, Sideburn, Side Swipe, Sky Rocket, Sun Streaker, and him was to some hjow rescue me. Being tide up was not anyfun, i rather be out kicking there butts. All of a suddne thier was a explosion, and in came the Autobots.  
  
Optimus: Surrender Megatron we have you surrounded  
  
At this point it was a stand off, all the Autobots lined up face to face with the Decepticons.  
  
Megatron:Optimus I would advise you and your clan here to put down your guns or these insects of humans will remain no more. (he picked a guy up)  
  
As the Autobots were putting down thier guns, a shot came out of no where(Prowel had shot Megatron in the hand so he would drop the guy) Thats when shots rang out everywhere, of course who was sitting in the middle of this? me of course, but that was the least of my worries. It was my family i was worried about, and at this moment thier saftey was the most imporant thing to me. I had to make a choice here, sit here liek a chicken, or expose who i really was. Thats when a shot fired my Star Scream missed me by only 2 inches or so.  
  
Storm: Ok thats it, i have had enough of this. Its show time. i yelled out AUTOBOT TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE ACTIVATED!  
  
Jazz:O MY CYBERTRON, S..S...Storm...i..is...  
  
Iron Hide: Spit it out Jazz!  
  
The rest of the story i am typing up now. I will get it up A.S.A.P 


	2. This one has the first half in it also, ...

It was 7:55 PM, on a dark and cool night. I went into invisible mode, so i could scout around. From what i could tell, all my family was in on big room. Everyone was unharmed at least, which was great news. Back at Autobot headquarters things were coming unglued you could say.  
Blue Streak came running down the hall with a note in his hand. When he say Spike.  
Blue Streak: Spike what do you make of this?  
Spike: Where you get this from?  
Blue Streak: I had not seen her today, so i went to check on her. I found that she was gone, then i saw this note. If my guess is right, she has already gone.  
Spike: You are right, she has gone. I tired to get her to at least let you go, but you know how she is. Lets go tell Optimus, so we can go save the heron of the group.  
Optimus: Storm has done what? gone where? to save who?  
Spike:She has gone to try to save her family that Megatron has kidnapped. She went to the east side of the town to pier 21.  
Side Swipe: Man that gal loves getting into situations involving risking her life huh Spike?  
Spike: Yep you got that right.  
X-Brawn: that little lady reminds me of a little Autobot i new that loved to do stuff like this.  
Optimus: All right everyone lets transform and move out.  
I went threw a 3rd door, so i became visible. I then climbed up on top of some boxes to get a better look around; i heard voices coming  
Star Scream: That little insect of a human is hiding around here somewhere. We know you are here human, now show your face.  
Storm:I aint doing a Photo shoot here buddy, but you look up and you can see my face.  
At that moment Lazer Beak swooped down and caught be by the shoulders. Trying to get free was not a good idea, because i was about o say 20 feet in the air. (Megatron and the rest of the gang came in)  
Megatron: Take our guest to the holding chair Lazer Beak.  
When he dropped me in the chair belts went around my waist, hands, and feet.  
Storm: OK Megatron you have me now set my family free. You gave me your word.(Of course i did not believe it, but hey my family was here)  
Megatron: HAHA(he laughed) you r a fool to believe me human.  
Meanwhile outside the Autobots just pulled in. Optimus was telling everyone that the mission was to get the humans out, plus rescue Storm. Bumble Bee, Iron Hide, Cliff Jumper, Prowel and Jazz was incharge for getting my family out. X-Brawn, Blue Streak, Sideburn, Side Swipe, Sky Rocket, Sun Streaker, and him was to some how rescue me. Being tide up was not any fun, i rather be out kicking there butts. All of a sudden their was a explosion, and in came the Autobots.  
Optimus: Surrender Megatron we have you surrounded  
At this point it was a stand off, all the Autobots lined up face to face with the Decepticons.  
Megatron: Optimus I would advise you and your clan here to put down your guns or these insects of humans will remain no more. (he picked a guy up)  
As the Autobots were putting down their guns, a shot came out of no where(Prowel had shot Megatron in the hand so he would drop the guy) That is when shots rang out everywhere, of course who was sitting in the middle of this? me of course, but that was the least of my worries. It was my family i was worried about, and at this moment their safety was the most important thing to me. I had to make a choice here, sit here like a chicken, or expose who i really was. That is when a shot fired my Star Scream missed me by only 2 inches or so.  
Storm: OK that is it, i have had enough of this. Its show time. i yelled out AUTOBOT TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE ACTIVATED!  
Jazz:O MY CYBERTRON, S..S...Storm...i..is...  
Iron Hide: Jazz quiet babbling and spit it out.  
Jazz: Storm is up floating in the air.  
X-Brawn: How the heck she doing that? (he looked over to Blue Streak who was smiling) OK bro., you know something here.  
Blue Streak: Yes i do X-Brawn, but you will find out soon enough here. That HOT Autobot ya'll have been talking about has been found.  
Everyone mouth flew wide open.  
X-Brawn: I be a blue nose gofer, its Storm right bro.?  
Sideburn: HUH? how?   
Star Fire: Megatron you and your Decepticons have messed with the wrong gal for the last time. And as the daughter of King Fire Storm and Queen Ice Fire, i will right wrong and punish this who have caused my family pain. That means you Megatron and you clan.  
That is when i descended to the ground.  
Megatron: Well well if it aint the King and Queens daughter, how nice of you to finally make yourself known.  
That is when Star Scream shot at me.  
Blue Streak: LOOKOUT!   
that is when he jumped at me, knocking me to the ground.  
Blue Streak: You OK love?  
Star Fire: Yeah, i think so.  
Blue Streak: You love putting your life in danger huh?  
Star Fire: I did not have a choice Side Burn, i could not sit on my butt and watch my friends and family being hurt.  
Blue Streak: You have always had a soft spot for people in need.  
Star Fire: Yes, i have and always will. I think that our fellow friends need some help.  
Blue Streak:(got a message saying that al the humans were out) Yeah and also all your family is out.  
Star Fire: Great, now its time to settle the score. (called upon the power of Cybertron) Cybertron hear my call, give me the power of lightening.( lighting came threw the roof to me)   
Megatron, here catch. i threw it at him .  
Megatron: Whats this a little toy?  
It hit him sending him flying into the wall  
Blue Streak: Great shot Princess  
Star Fire: thanks, now Megatron you better get up and get out of here, if you know what is good for you.  
Megatron: You little vermin, i should have killed you when i had the chance. Decepticons retreat back to base, this aint over yet Princess Star Fire. The war has just begun and want be over till the Royal family is all dead.  
Star Fire: That a threat Megatron?  
Star Scream: You betcha princess.  
Blue Streak came up from behind me and out his arms around me.  
Blue Streak: You can threaten all you want Deceptions, but you want win.  
Star Fire: I agree love, and Megatron i would watch my back if was you. I have the best fighting team here, if they will have me. After i lied and mislead them.  
The Decepticons took off in a flash, i just stood there looking as they flew off. Optimus came up from behind me.  
Optimus:(he bowed) Princess Star Fire i speak for everyone here, we would he honored to help you in any way. Plus its our duty to protect the real family in any way, and why would we not help you?  
Star Fire: For lying to you all the time, misleading you. Trust me, i want so bad at times to tell you who i really was, but Merlin told me that i would know when it was time.  
Iron Hide: Don't worry about it Princess, we all know that you had to do it.   
Blaster: Why dont we remember what happen?  
Star Fire: Lets get back to head quaters, and i will explain everything.  
Wheel Jack: saw that i walked in with the guys) you decided o finally join us Star Fire(he dont know what happen)   
Everyone started to laugh  
Wheel Jack: What is everyone laughing at?  
Optimus: Wheel Jack i like you to meet Storm a.k.a. Princess Star Fire  
Wheel Jack: That cant be Storm, she is human  
I transformed from Star Fire to Storm, then back to Star Fire.  
Wheel Jack: h..how you do that?  
Star Fire: Magic, i know some of you remember one last thing. It was a party, but it was no ordinary party it was a wedding reception  
Sideburn: I would have remember that, if there was a hot red car there.  
X-Brawn:(smacks Sideburn upside the head) Shut up will ya.  
I laughed  
Star Fire: Everyone close your eyes and concrete. I will help jog ya'lls memory, just think back to the party that night. King Fire Storm and Queen Ice Fire set me up with a Autobot couples son. Since the oldest was more my age, they picked Blue Streak. He courted me the next day on, we was set to get married one weekend. As the wedding was going on, the Decepticons had other plans. They ended up after a battle kidnapping me, and taking me hostage. After we took off, Optimus and the clan came after me to save me. A fight broke out on board, causing the ship to plunge toward a blue planet called Earth. I should have died with everyone else, but a mythological Autobot named Merlin saved me. Over the next 3 million years i was trained in fighting and magic, but when it was the right time i was sent to Earth were i would meet ya'll again, and here i am now.  
Side Swipe: Wow, now it makes sense.  
Side Burn: Why did it have to be Blue Streak? We could have made awesome music together.  
Blue Streak: Bro., if i was you i would watch out what i was saying.  
I laughed  
Prowel: Sideburn i think Star Fire like the tall, dark, and no winny types.  
everyone laughed  
Optimus: Princess Star Fire  
Star Fire: Optimus you dont have to call me all of that just princess or Star Fire will do.  
Optimus: As you wish, i do remember the battle to save you. If we had more Autobots, that would have never happen  
Star Fire: Whoa Optimus, dont ever and i mean ever blame yourself. No one knew what was going to happen that day, not even the wise one Merlin. What is my worry now is the safety of Spike, Sparkplug and the ones close to me.   
Jazz: So Blue Streak this is the lovely lady that you have had your mind on all this time? you have got a good one  
Blue Streak: Don't get any ideas here Jazz, or you will get your cylinder kicked.  
Jazz: I was just joking here.  
Everyone laughed   
Ratchet: Star Fire answer this for me. Why was our memory of the past whipped out?  
Star Fire: For one reason Ratchet it was you destiny to protect Earth, while the Decepticons were here. If you had your memory of me, ya'll would look more for me probably.  
Wheel Jack: That makes sense to me.  
Sense we was all talking, i notice that Spike left.  
Star Fire: Ratchet i will be right back, if anyone needs me i will be outside with Spike.  
Ratchet: Sure  
I had a feeling where Spike would have went.   
Star Fire: Hey cuz, is everyone thing OK?  
Spike: Yeah, i thought u would want some time alone with ya new family.  
Star Fire: New family Spike come on here. You are the only family that i have known. The Autobots are more like my keepers and baby-sitters.  
Spike laughed.  
Star Fire: HA! i knew that would get you to laugh.  
Spike: It did thanks Princess.  
Star Fire: Call me cuz or Star Fire k.   
Spike just needed you to say that i guess.  
Meanwhile inside.  
Blue Streak: Hey Ratchet have you seen Star Fire?  
Ratchet: Yeah, she is out finding Spike, he left 10 . ago  
Blue Streak: OK thanks  
back out side  
Star Fire: Spike you are more like a brother to me anyways, the really and only family i know of.   
Spike: You have Blue Streak and the gang now.  
Star Fire: Yes, i know. 2 things keep me going, 1 was Blue Streak. He is the only reason y i really keep going, i wanted at tiems to give up. 2nd was that the deceptions were talking over the earth, and i did not wanted that to happen to anyone else. At times i wonder it is really love or destiny.  
Spike looked at me  
Star Fire: I know I'm thinking nonsense here, but so much has happen over the last 3 eyons (that is 3 million years in people saying)   
Blue Streak was listening the whole time down below.  
Spike: You got that right cuz, you are speaking nonsense. Blue Streak loves you with all his heart. who would you want to have Sideburn or Blue Streak.  
Together: Blue Streak  
We both laughed  
Spike: Two minds think alike here, and if you dont mind can we keep this between you and me or now. I know if Blue Streak heard this, boy i would get a ear full.  
Spike: Sure, i understand, but know this he would give his life for you as you would for him.  
Star Fire: You know i have never told anyone this, i have a brother also.  
Spike: Really?  
Star Fire: Yeah, he is 4 years younger than me.  
Spike: Where is he now; on Cybertron or here on Earth?  
Star Fire: You know Spike I dont really know, and that makes me so a shamed. I fill thought likes it is my fault.  
Spike: Star Fire i dont want to here that again from you.  
I looked at him shocked, he never his a attitude like that  
Both of us know that it was not you fault, you just fill guilt about not being able to protect him. What is his name?  
Star Fire: My parents thought it would be neat to have the same initials. HE was called Sky Fire.  
Spike: You know Star Fire, Sky Rocket could be him.  
Star Fire: They only way i would know it was him, if he had the family crest. (I showed him mine on my shoulder) See, mine has gold with stars around it. Sky Fire would have fire around the Autobot symbol.  
Spike: Wow! that is pretty cool.  
Star Fire: Yeah, i just hope that the little guy is OK. I guess until i find him i will fill responsible.  
A voice spoke, causing Spike and I both to jump.  
Star Fire: What you trying to do give us a heart attack?  
Blue Streak: Sorry i did not mean to frighten you, but I agree with Spike. It is not your fault, then he pulled me into his embrace  
Blue Streak: Ratchet told me that you had to go look for Spike.  
Star Fire: O boy, i bet you heard everything huh?  
Spike: I will leave you two alone. ( he left)  
Blue Streak knoded.  
Star Fire: I'm sorry i said those things my love, i.....  
Blue Streak put his finger to my lips  
Blue Streak: I was thinking the same thing awhile back, but i was afraid to ask you. At least we both know now my princess.  
Star Fire: Yes, my prince.   
After talking for a bit, we both we inside and talked to the rest of the gang.   
A few weeks have gone by now, everything was still the same. Megatron trying to take over the world. I went back to my human form to put some finishing touches onto a little gaget i was working now, when a knock came to my door.   
Storm: COME IN!  
In came Spike, rambling off like Blurr.  
Storm: WHOA! spike slow down a minute, i did not get a word you just said.  
Spike: Sorry.  
Storm: It's OK, you can talk while i work on this little gaget of mine.  
Spike: Wow, that is pretty cool what is it?  
Storm: Thanks cuz, its like a spy camera. Spy Guy can move around undetected, it also can send back information and video feedback. Now stand behind me IM going to teleport it to the Garden of Cybertron, that is were my mom likes to go.  
5 . later Spy Guy was in the garden, and sure enough there was my mom.  
Spike: Wow, in you Autobot form you look like your mother.  
Storm: Thanks, now what was you rambling about a few minutes ago?  
Spike: O yeah, i about forgot about that. My class in going on a camping trip this weekend, and i was wondering if you would like to go as a chaperon?  
Storm: Sure, i need a vacation anyways after what has happen here lately.  
Spike: What will Optimus say?  
Storm: He will let me go ONLY if have the group goes as baby-sitters.  
We both laughed, i stoped but Spike keep laughing.  
Storm: Let me guess Optimus is right behind us?  
Spike: Nope, you are not even close. Look at the screen of your computer.  
I looked and saw my parents kissing!  
Storm: O brother, and flipped off the screen. Come on Spike we have to go find Optimus.  
We found him in the bay area talking to Sky Rocket.  
Optimus saw us coming.  
Optimus: Good afternoon Princess and Spike.  
Sky Rocker: Sup Storm?  
(i turned back into Star Fire, so i could talk eye 2 eye)  
Storm: Optimus Spike has just told me that his science class is going on a camping trip and he wants me to go as a chaperon. So is that OK?  
Optimus: The only way YOU are going Princess,is if about 5 or 6 Autobots go with you for protections.  
Storm: You might as well send the whole Army with us too.  
Optimus: Take this serious Princess Star Fire, you are the royal heir to the throne. Since Megatron knows who you really are that puts you and Spike at risk.  
Star Fire: Geez Optimus, i did not mean to make you mad by saying that.  
Sky Fire: He is just worried about you now, since we found out your are the Princess. Also trying to find out if the King and Queen are still alive.  
Optimus: Sorry Princess, i did not mean to blow up like that.   
Star Fire: Its OK Optimus, but i can help you on the part about my parents. I walked over to TY, and put a disk in.  
When i had sleepless nights, i started to work on my little gaget here. I call it Spy Guy, he can go anywhere unnoticed.  
Wheel Jack: Wow Princess that is cool  
Star Fire: Thanks, i learn from the best.   
Wheel Jack: Ratchet always told me that you never listened to him in classes.  
everyone laughed  
Star Fire: Spy Guy orbits the castle 24/7, sending back video and pictures every minute.  
Optimus: That is very cool Princess, i have pick Blue Streak, Bumble Bee, Hound, Sideburn, Prowel, Sly Rocket, and X-Brawn to escort you to your camping place.  
Star Fire: Thanks Optimus, when we leave Spike?  
Spike: I think we are leaving about 11:00 A.M. Friday  
the rest of the week flew by really quick, I was walking down the hall with Spike when he started laughing.  
Spike: Look up ahead.  
Coming down the hall was Sideburn, Blue Streak, Sky Rocket, X-Brawn, Prowel sing the Hi Ho song.  
Storm: O brother, ya'll seem in a good mood  
Blue Streak picked me up and sat me in his shoulders.  
Blue Streak: Of course we are getting to leave for a while.  
Sideburn: Heck yeah, i wonder if i will see and hot red cars?  
Prowl hit Side burn upside the head.  
Prowel: you aint going to go looking for any red cars, our job is protecting Spike and Storm.  
Sideburn: Rats  
Storm: Dont worry Side burn I'm sure you will see as least one.  
Optimus: Sky Rocket is read to go everyone, need any help radio us   
A.S.A.P.  
Hound: Eye eye Captain( salutes)  
everyone laughed.  
We got to the bay area and loaded up into Sky Rocket, i called Spikes teacher and told her i was going up to see some family before we left. We actually was leaving so the guys could set up a command center, and they could scout the area.   
Blue Streak: (picked me up) Love, we will be near by if you anything.  
Storm:I know my prince  
Blue Steak: I love you and will see you laters.-he kissed me.  
(i can make that up if i want to)  
Blue Streak took us to the camp ground we was camping at, Mr. Jack Spikes science teacher was the only one there for the minute. Spike and I got our things out of the car.  
Mr. Jack: Storm, i thank you for being able to come on such short notice  
Storm: Not a problem Mr. Jack.  
I helped Spike put his tent up, then i went to put mine up. When everyone got there, and things got started out, it was time to eat. The parents and i helped cook hamburgers and hot-dogs. After everyone was done eating, it was time to gather around the campfire. Of course what is a camp out, with out ghost stories.  
Scary stories was pretty much the only thing told. Brad's dad told a story about a group of kids that wandered off and never was found. The only thing they found of the kids were the right hand. After the story all the kids went to their tents, and the chaperons had a meeting. I volunteered to do the first watch, which was 10-3. That did not seem to bad, since I'M used to having less sleep. I set my tent up on top of a hill. About midnight i heard something coming up behind me, i can my small lazer gun with me.  
Storm: Hold it right there before i shoot.  
Sky Rocket: Whoa Princess, its me Sky Rocket.  
Storm: Geez, Sky Fire i about shot you.  
Sky Fire: I'm sorry princess i did not mean to startle you. i saw you up here and wondered what you was up too.  
Storm: I am doing a night watch, just incase some kids get the idea to wander off. You can sit down here if you would like to.  
He sat down beside me and looked at me.  
Sky Rocket: You know something, you remind me of someone.  
Storm: Really, cool.   
Sky Rocket: Someone is coming up to hill, should i leave?  
Storm: No, you can stay it is only Spike.   
Spike: Hey ya'll  
Storm: Spike what area you doing up here?  
When i asked him he turn whit as a ghost  
Sky Rocket: Are you OK Spike?  
Spike: huh, o I'M OK, i just wanted to see what was up since i saw Sky Rocket up here.  
Storm: Everything is OK, Sky Rocket saw me up here alone and wanted to make sure everything was OK.  
Spike: Cool, i just wanted to check too. I will be going now, see you laters cuz, by Sky F..Rocket  
BYE, we yelled  
I was going to figure out what Spike saw, could he have seen the crest on Sky Fire foot? i will ask him later. Sky Rocket and I talked for about a hour, when Blue Streak and X-Brawn walked up.  
Blue Streak: OK Sky Rocket you can quit fliriting with my future wife there.  
Sky Fire laughed.  
Sky Rocket: Just talking to her,its that a crime?  
X-Brawn: He is just joking Sky Rocket. What are you doing up here Princess?  
Storm: I am doing the night watch, just in case some kids get the idea tp wonder off.  
Blue Streak picked me up( i turned into Star Fire)  
he had me in a hug.  
Blue Streak: That was nice of 


	3. Camping trip

Blue Streak: That was nice of you to do.  
Star Fire: Yep, anways i dont need much sleep.   
X-Brawn: Bro. i think we better get going before someone sees us.  
Blue Streak: Yeah you are right X-Brawn, well my love i will see you later one. gave me a qick kiss)  
Star Fire: Yep, (turned back to Storm)  
I waved them bye, and went to get some information out of him.  
Storm: Spike,(i shook him) Wake up.  
Spike: What do you want Storm, its 3:30 A.M.  
Storm: I want to know why you turned so white whe we was talking?  
Spike: O yeah, when i was talking to you ans Sky Rocket. I just looked down and what i saw cause me to turn white.  
Storm: What did you see?  
Spike: What i saw was the tatoo you describe to me, it was on Sky Rockets right foot. Ain't it suspose to be on his shoulder?  
Storm: Thats what i thought, are you sure it was the fire crest?  
Spike: I'm postive Storm.  
Storm: You better hope do, or i will kick your butt.  
Spike: I swear Storm, its your br..... is all he got out  
BOOM!  
Storm: Crap, we are under attack.   
S.O.S Autobots, the campsite is under attack.  
At the commander center:  
Hound: Geez, this aint good.  
Bumbble Bee: Whats wrong Hound?  
Hound: The camp site is being attack!  
Bumble Bee: WHAT!  
Here came the rest of the gang.  
X-Brawn: What in tar nations going on?  
Hound: The camp site is being attacked.  
Blue Streak: Everyone transform and head to the campe site. Hound contact Optmius and get him here now.  
  
Mean while at the campsite:  
With the help of the other chaperons, we got the kids to a cave for protection. For now that was the safest place.  
Megatron:Surennder Princess  
Storm: Megatron leave these kids alone, you want me not them.  
Star Scream: You mena that you risk you life for this stupid humans?  
He rasied his gun at me  
Storm: O boy(i said thinking ot my self) uh i need soem help here  
a voice: Do that and you will me missing a arm. Storm get the kids to the cave it said.  
I did not asked who it was i managed to get the kids to the cave.  
Star Scream fired is gun, hittin the top of the cave. Causing a rocks to tumble our way.  
Storm thinking: Man i hope my powers are good enough in human form as in Autobot form.(Forces of naure here my call, leaned me the powwer of hurricane wind) I sent it towards the rocks, sendsing some wawat, but a big one was still rolling toward us. I was ready for a impacked, but none. There infront of me stood Sky Rocket, holding the rock.  
Sky Fire: Thought you could use a hand.  
Storm: Yes, thank you. Sky Fire you find Hound and stay here with the kids.  
Sky Fire:He contacted hound) sure we will stay here.  
I went behind the cave  
AUTOBOT TRANSFOMATION SEQUENCE ACTIVATED!  
I came back to Sky Rocket and Hound.  
a kid: WOW! a female Autobot how cool. Whos the guy, here boyfriend?  
All three of us laughed.  
Star Fire: Nope, my boyfriend is over there fighting and is about to get his head blown off.  
Sky Rocket:Rocket missles fire.  
Next thing thier was a explosion.  
kids: YEAH!  
Blue Streak: Thanks Sky Rocket i did not see that coming.  
Sky Rocket: You are welcome  
little boy: Ms. Autbot who is the guy one you left side?  
Star Fire: The guy on my right is Hound, and the one on the lft is my brother Sky Fire.(o boy i thought here it goes)  
Sky Rocket: Yrp, I'm her..brot.....huh?  
lazer were flying over our head  
Star Fire: I will explain it all later, but i think they need help.  
Star Fire: WORLD SHAKEN!   
that caused the ground to open up, causesing the Decpeticons to fall into it. Half of them got out by flying, but at least they was gone. Blue Streak came running over to me, picking me up and hugging me.  
Blue Streak: Are you ok?  
Star Fire: Of course, aint until like a good fight to keep up. Don't worry about me me love, i can get threw anything.  
Blue Streak: i know that Star Fire but i still worry. Hows the humans?  
Star Fire: They are in safe hands, Sky Fire and Hound are with them.  
Blue Streak: SKY FIRE! whose that?  
Star Fire: I will explain it all when i get back from the trip Sunday afternoon. Blue Streak i never told you this, but Sky Rocket is really my brother Sky Fire.   
Blue Streak: Thats ok my love, i underdstand.  
I changed back to Storm, so no questions would be sked were Storm was. Blue Streak picked me up and carried me over to the kids.  
A kid: Ms. Storm did you see the fight?  
Storm: yes, i did from over behind that rock(i pointed to it)  
Brad: That female Autobot, shes wicked cool.  
Ned: Yeah, she was also pretty.  
Sue: Someone has a crush!  
everyone laughed  
Ned: I do not,  
Kim: What ever  
Mr. Jack: OK kids enough now. its very late try to at least get these last few hours of sleep.  
Everyone went back to there tent and went to sleep. It was around 4:00 A.M., when i got to sleep. I woke up a hour later, to kids screaming and running around. I forgot evey one was getting up this early to see the sun rise. We ate some donuts, cearl, and drank some orange juice. Few of the parents went and got out drinks and food, so we would have something to eat.  
i was half awake and half asleep, when i heard  
Kids: DOG PILE!   
Next thing i new kids where on top of me.  
Storm: OK kids I'm up, now get off me.  
Ned:This was not our idead it was Spike's.  
Spike: (punches Ned in the arm) Hey now it was your idea too.  
Storm: Ok i get the idea, now get out.  
I got dressed and went out to watch the sunrise, when my watch beeped. I steped back some to answer it.  
Storm: Storm here.  
Blue Streak: hi my love, how r things?  
Storm: Things are better, but i think Star Fire is getting a fan club.  
Blue Streak: O really, sounds like she getting popular.  
Storm: O lord, has anyone said anything about Sky Fire.  
Blue Streak: Yeah, alot have.  
Sideburn: Whats this i hear you have a brother?  
Storm: Tell everyone i will explain when i get back sunday evening.  
Blue Streak: I got to run, Optimus is going to do a breifing over the attack. Storm try to stay out of trouble.  
Storm: (salutes) eye eye captain, but you know i love trouble.  
Blue Streak: Yeah i know that you do, but i go to run. I will see you when i get back on Sunday, luv ya babe.  
Storm: Love you too see ya laters.  
I went back to the kids, who was finshing breakfast. The rest of the day we went hiking, canoeing, and fishing. Around 4:00 P.M. we got back to the campsite and started to pack up. We loaded up into the vans and headed to the nearest fast food palace, which was McDonalds. About 15 minutes later the Autobots arrived. i asked Spike if he wanted to ride back with me, but he wanted to ride back with his freinds. That was cool to me, i told Mr. Jack that he was. A few minutes later the Autobots flew in to pick me up. After we took off, i sat up front in the cockpit. Next thing i know, i was in Sky Fire's arms.  
Sky Fire: Come on sleepy head sis wake up.  
I thought i was hearing things, then i opended my eyes.  
Blue Streak: Sleeping Beuaty finally woke up.  
Sky Fire: You must have been eshausted, you sleep the wole way back.  
Storm: Yeah, i am. You try sleeping only on one hour of sleep.  
Sideburn: Ok babe  
Blue Streak looks at him.  
Sideburn: I mean Storm, whats the deal about Sky Fire here being your bro.  
Optimus walks in and sees everyone gather around me.  
Optimus: What is this? story time or something?  
Storm: Pretty much, Ok everyone ready, better listen now, because i aint telling it again.  
Storm: King Fire Storm and Queen Ice Fire had two children. Me and my brother Sky Fire, he at the time of the attack was only 7. When the Decepticons took me aboard there ship, Sky Fire thought he could help save the day. He decided to sneak aboarad there ship. From what Merlin has tould me, he says that he teleported Sky Fire out of the Decepticon ship, on to Earths ground. When ya'll found him, he was barly alive.  
Ratchet: How come he aged so quickly, and was alive?  
Storm: A assistent to Merlin, named Mystical cared for him while he was there. His young body was damaged when a explosion in the cockpit got him. The workers thier made a new body for him, only transfering his brain chip to that body. The crest that the Royal family has is on his left foot, the workers put it back on his left foot.  
I grabed Sky Fire foot, and showed them.  
The only way i would have known it was him, only if he had the crest. When you found him on the grounded, Merlin transported him their. Sky Fire had flash backs of the past, but that was it. Now i have found him, and im so glad i did.  
Sky Fire threw his arms around me, giving me a big hug.  
Sideburn: This is a Kodack moment.  
Optimus: Calling you Sky Fire instead of Sky Rocket is going to be hard for a bit.  
Sky Fire:Nah!, I have to get used to calling Star Fire my sister too, so you aint the only one here.  
i punch Sky Fire in the side.  
Star Fire: Hey you aint the only one here either, i ahve to get used to having my baby brother here.  
Sky Fire: I aint not baby!  
Optimus: OK Thats enough!.  
Sky Fire and I laughed.  
Hound: Whats so funny?  
Sky Fire: We used to fight like this all the time at home, huh sis?  
Star Fire: Yep we did. Sky Fire you want to go for a walk?  
Sky Fire: Sure, that sounds like a plan to me sis.  
Instead of going for a walk, i decieded to show him something.  
Sky Fire: Thought we was going for a walk?  
Storm: No, i did not want to rest of the gang to get nosy abuot u going to by room. I have something ti show you, and i think you will like it.  
Sky Fire: Ok  
when we go to my room, i made a view screen appear with a snap of my fingers.   
Storm: What you are going to see is pretty cool.  
I brought up Spy Guy, i did a trace and found them in the library.  
Sky Fire: Holy cow that is our parents.  
Storm: I thought that you would like to see out parents./  
Sky Fire: Yep, do they normal stay in the library sis?  
Storm: When you are prisoner, you will do anything to pass time.  
Sky Fire: I see, you know you look like mom in your Autobot form.  
Storm: That is what Spike told me, but i have dad's battle skills.  
Can you imagine a Queen going into battle?   
(he and i both laughed)  
Sky Fire: What i have seen here on Earth, Cybertron is in for a rude awakening.  
Storm: Yep, they are. but dont worry I want go into battle unless i have too. My job will be ruling Cybertron.  
Sky Fire: Well spoken sis.  
We spent the rest of the day getting to know more things about each other, and he wanted to know about Merlin. Since he dont remember him.  
It was 9:00 when i looked at my watch, I did not relize it was that late. For one last look, i went to check up on my paretns. I put a tracer on my parents,and found them in the study room of the castle. I noticed a small basket beside my moms chair, i never new she knited; then it moved.  
Storm: What the heck?  
Then thier was a knock on the door, which caused me to jump.  
Storm: Who is it?  
Voice: Its Spike Storm.  
Storm: Come on in Spike.  
Spike: What are you up to this time of night?  
Storm: I am checking on my parents, i want to show you something.  
Spike: Sure  
Storm: Ok, you see that basket beside my mom?  
Spike: Yep, looks llike she knits  
Storm: I dont think so, i saw it moved. Watch it for me and see if it dont move.   
Spike: How can it move, it could me a cyberdog or something.  
I did a quick scan of it, it had four limbs, ciruits, and a spark.  
5 minutes acame around, and not movement. I turned around to check on something when:  
Spike: Gee wiz Storm it moved. There is something definalty in that basket.  
Storm:Spy Guy may have something i can use, i dont remember ever see that basket with them any other time.  
I was looking at some past clips, when Wheel Jack came on the view screen. He wanted to know soemthing about Spy Guy.  
Spike: Uh Storm.  
Storm:Just a mintue Spike.  
Spike: I think you need to take a look at this.  
Storm: Hold on, as you were saying Wheel Jack.  
When Spike wants your attention, boy he gets it.  
Spike: ABBIE "STORM" O'NEAL! Look at this  
Storm: What, then i turned around.   
Thats when i saw something i did not ever expect.  
Storm:Uh, Wheel Jack i got to go(click)  
I can't bleive it  
Spike: you ain't the only one here. How old you think it is?  
Storm: I dont know, it looks about 1 or so in Autbot years.  
Spike: You had the limbs, spark, and circuits right, but we never thought it could be a baby.  
Storm: You got that right Spike, i cant blevie that i have a baby sister.  
Spike: Wonder what her name is?  
Storm: Lets find out, Spy Guy has a micerphone on it.  
In the Study room sat the King and Queen of Cybertron.  
Queen Ice Fire: She looks just like Fire Star when she was this age.  
King Fire Storm: Yes she does, but she acts like Sky Fire. I just wish that they could see her, theuy dont even know of Spring Fire. All i know is that they will be surprised when the find out they have a little sister.  
Ice Fire: Yes they will be, huh little one. You will be a big surpise to them.  
baby smiles.   
Storm: Surprised is not the word, more like a eye popin event. Mark my word Spike, if Megatron or the Decepticons touch one circuit on her. There will be a war against them, no one hurts my family.  
Spike: Storm you have that look in your eye.  
Storm: Don't worry i will ask the Autobots for help.  
Spike: Good you know they would want to help, plus Blue Streak would flip if he new went alone on this mission.  
Storm: Just incase their is not anytime, you will have to tell them. Once i here anything about the Decepticons going after them, you betcha i be out there in a flash. I am going to go find Sky Fire and tell him the news.  
Spike: OK  
I went and found Sky Fire, i told him what i found out we have a baby sister named Spring Fire.  
Sky Fire: Are we going to do anything now?  
Storm: No not at the moment, everything is as of now OK.   
If Megatron found out about Spring Fire, he can use that against me or you.  
Sky Fire: Yeah i know.  
Next day i went to find Blue Streak, i chose my Autbot form. Its eaiser to talk eye to eye and not eye to foot. He was talking to his brothers about something.  
Star Fire: Blue Streak can i talk to you in private.  
He could tell something was bugging me.  
Blue Streak: Sure my love.  
We walked outside.  
Blue Streak: I can tell something is on your mind, what is it?  
Star Fire: Last night Spike and I discoverd something pretty shocking about my family.  
Blue Streak:Uh, OK what is it?  
Star Fire: when Spike and i was looking at my paretns we found something. Sky fire and i are not the only children.  
Blue Streaks eye got big.  
Star Fire: I have a 1 year old baby sister named Spring Fire.  
Blue Streak: Really  
Star Fire: Yes, i cant bleive it either. Mark my word my love, anyone harms her or my paretns you bet your sparks i will go for war.  
Blue Streak: I know you will.  
He knew i was worried about my little sister and my parents. Family was everything to me, and my most fear was losing them again. I started to stay im my room more, which got them worried, specaily Spike.  
I told them i was keeping a close eye on my parents 


	4. On her own

Over the next few days I stayed in my room more, which got the Autobots worried. I told them that i was keeping a eye on my parents. weeks went by and no sign of Megatron, which really got the Autobots worried. I ask Optimus if a group could go tomorrow and see if the Decepticons ship was gone, if they was gone i would be on Cyberton in a split second. I told Optimus that i was going even if he said no, that shocked him because i have never backed talked him before.  
Star Fire: Optimus, I'm sorry i did not mean to snap at you. I have so much in my mind right now, its unreal.  
Optimus: It's OK Princess  
Blue Streak, Blaster, X-Brawn, Sideburn, Hound, Iron Hide, Sky Fire, Sun Streaker and I went to see if there ship was gone. When we got there, the oil about got scared out of me. The Decepticons ship was GONE!  
Iron Hide: Princess you was right about this.  
Star Fire: Thanks, but this is not good at all. They have left to go to Cybertron.  
Blue Streak out his hand on my shoulder, to reassure me that it will OK.  
Star Fire: Guys mark my word, if they harm anyone in my family, someone is going to end up dead on the Decepticons.  
Everyone just looked at me in shock.  
X-Brawn: Princess you seem somewhat different here lately, you have never said stuff like that before.  
Star Fire: You are right X-Brawn, I'm sorry. The lack of sleep i have been getting is making em irritable, plus staying up all hours watching over my parents up there. I am going to go on an get some sleep, because i know this is going to be a long next few days. Blue Streak new why i was going back.  
Blue Streak: Let me go with you, just case you faint or something.  
Boy that is a lame excuse to say their(I thought)  
Star Fire: It is OK Blue Streak i am going to tellaport.  
Sky Fire: Sis, are you sure you are OK?  
I left before i hear this question  
Hound: Boy something eating Star Fire up, i wonder what?  
Blue Streak: I know what it is, and i am going to go back.  
Blue Streak left  
Sideburn: OK what we do now?  
Iron Hide: I guess look around to see if we can find anything.  
Sun Streaker: That sounds OK to me.  
I left and teleported back to the bay area. I then ran like the wind to my room. i past Spike and Bumble Bee.  
Bumble Bee: What the heck is wrong with her?  
Spike: I dont know, but I'm going to find out.  
I made it to my room   
Spike: Star Fire what's wrong?  
Star Fire: Has Optimus told anyone what we found at the area we was at?  
Spike: No, why?  
Star Fire: The worst possible thing as happen. The Deception ship has gone, either they know about Spring Fire or they are going after my parents. In both cases this is bad, and i will fight and use what power i have to bring Megatron and the Decepticons down.  
Blue Streak was standing at me door.  
Blue Streak: everyone will be their for you.  
I turn around.  
Star Fire: How long have you been their?  
Blue Streak walked toward me and pulled me into he embrace  
Blue Streak: Long enough to hear what you said. I will not let you fight this battle along, the rest of the Autobots and I will do anything in our power to get your family back safe an sound.  
I looked up at him.  
Star Fire: Thanks, its good to know that i have friends like ya'll around.  
he gave me a kiss and started toward the door.  
Blue Streak: I will see you later my love, i got to go help my brothers.  
When he left, i brought up Spy Guys files; Spike stayed with me.  
I went threw i know about 2 dozen pictures, before i saw something that i wished i never saw.  
Spike: Holy Shit  
I looked at Spike  
Spike: Sorry, that the only thing i could think of.  
Star Fire: I was about to say the same thing, but you beat me to it. It time for OPERATION PAYBACK. I picked up Spike and ran out of my room heading toward TY(the computer). i made the loud speaker come online  
Star Fire: I need everyone in the bay area now, this is a code 5. I repeat i need everyone in the bay area now, code 5 alert.   
Everyone got there and started to ask question all at one time.  
Star Fire: Everyone be quiet so i can explain why i have called you here.  
Optimus: Princess is anything wrong about what you found out?  
Star Fire: Sorta, but let me show you all something  
I took out Spy Guys disk and put it into the holder.  
Star Fire: TY, bring up the pictures. These pictures you see up here are from the last 4 hours.   
the picture came up on the view screen  
Blurr: Whattheheckaretheydoingtheier he said  
It took me a minute to figure out what he said.  
Star Fire: As you can see that the Decepticons have landed on Cybertron, what will they do, i have no clue. If i know Megatron he will want me to surrender, for their sake.  
Sky Fire: Sis, that is one thing that you are not going to do.  
Blaster: I agree with Sky Fire, we are not going to let you do that.  
Optimus: We will fight to the death if we have too.  
Star Fire: Optimus please so not say death, because we are going to put the Decpeticons where they belong.  
everyone yelled and screamed YES!  
Optimus: Wheel Jack, Hound, Iron Hide, and Ratchet you four begin to work on the rescue plans. When you have it ready call everyone to the bay area.  
I had to put a strong face on for everyone. Inside boy your better believe i was scared out of my mind. I was scared that what if this mission failed, what would happen to my parents and sister? NO! i yelled in my head, have to think positive here. Even if things got bad and i had to risk my own life in the process to safe my family and friends, i would do that in a heart beat. I know that whatever happens, my family and friends are right beside me the whole way threw it. I was standing against the wall in front of my room. When Sideburn walked up to me.  
Sideburn: Star Fire are you OK? you look like you have a tons on your mind by your facial expressions.  
Star Fire: It shows that much huh?  
Sideburn: Yep, more than you know. The way you have been acting lately, and you have not had that sexy smile of yours lately.  
Star Fire:(thinking) Where is Blue Streak when you need him, his little brother is hitting on me.  
I looked down to the ground, Sideburn put his hands under my chin and brought my face so he could see my face.  
Star Fire: Blue Streak you know if Blue Streak saw you about now, with your hands on my face. He would kick you into next month, you see he would think that you are hitting on me.  
Blue Streak was standing around the corner watching us.  
  
That go use both laughing  
Sideburn: You know you are right about that, he would do hat/  
Blue Streak: You got that right little brother.  
Sideburn: BLUE STREAK! Uh..uh hi what is up?  
Blue Streak: o nothing much just standing here watching you hit on my future wife.  
I was laughing the whole time  
Sideburn: You know i would never do a thing like that, i think i hear a red car coming. I'm out of here! transforming and skidded out.  
I was standing again the wall laughing, when Blue Streak walked up in front of me looking me strait in the eye and out his hands on each side of my head.  
Star Fire: (pointing the way Sideburn went) He started it you k...  
He put his hand over my mouth  
Blue Streak: Women talk to much at times. I know that Sideburn started it, i was watching the whole time. I do agree with on one thing, you are not yourself lately. I know that you are worried and scared, but not matter what happens I will be there with you ever step of the way.   
He pulled me into his arms and told me he loved me.  
Star Fire: I know that i dont have to put on a strong face for you. When I'm alone it just different, I'm glad that i have you and i love you more than anything.  
Little did we know we had company watching us. X-Brawn, Bumble Bee, Spike, Side Swipe, and Prowel were watching us.  
Prowel: O come on brother just kiss her already  
at first he hesitated, but Blue Streak did kiss me  
Guys: WHOO! they screamed.  
A few seconds later i broke the kiss  
Star Fire: All right show is over.  
X-Brawn: O man  
We all laughed then, right at the guys were walking away i punched Bluer Streak in the chest.  
Blue Streak: Hey what was that for?  
Star Fire: You about chicken out on kissing me, that is why.  
Blue Streak: O I C, well i proved you wrong then huh  
Star Fire: Yep, now i think I'm going to turn in. I'm beat for the long day.  
Blue Streak walked me to my room  
Blue Streak: (gave me a good night kiss) Good night my Princess  
Star Fire: Good night my Prince  
It was 10:00 when i walked threw my door, i noticed that their was a web message for me.  
Star Fire: I wonder who that could be? I know it ain't uncle Ray or Aunt Fay. I clicked on the icon, what i saw caused me to step back and knock over my lamp. Their saw in front of me was Megatron holding my baby sister.  
A knock came at the door.  
Spike: Star Fire i heard something crash you OK?  
Star Fire: Come on in Spike.  
Spike: Is everything OK, i was walking by when i... he stopped  
I new what he was looking at Megatron   
Spike: O my God Megatron has you sister. Have you played it yet?  
Star Fire: I was going to when you knocked, but I'm glad you did  
i clicked play  
Megatron: Greetings Princess Star Fire. How are you. forget that let me get strait to the point here. If you dont surrender to me, your family here want be alive tomorrow. When you surrender I will set your family go, take you with use and leave Cybertron. Reply to my message within the hour.  
Spike: Star Fire, you know it a trap you cant go.  
Star Fire: Spike i know that its a trap, but i have to do what i have to do to save them. I cant just stand my an do nothing.  
I hit the reply to sender button, and Megaton popped up.  
Megatron: Why hello Princess, how nice of you to call back,   
Star Fire: OK Megatron get to the point here.  
Megatron: All you have to do is surrender to me and your family is free.   
That is my word as a Decepticon  
Star Fire: You have yourself a deal, i will surrender as long as you set   
them free.  
Megatron: Meet me in the Royal Garden in 2 cycles (2 hr. human time)  
Star Fire: I will be there.  
View screen left.  
Spike: You can't go Star Fire alone, you need back up  
Star Fire: Spike i know that its a trap, but for the sake of my family please dont tell them. ( i know he will tell them anyways)  
I picked Spike up and gave him a hug.  
Star Fire: Don't worry Spike everything will work out in the end, you will see.  
I sat Spike down and he left. I was going to go unarmed, but i thought twice about that. I laded out my lazer and extra lazer shells. I had pretty much all the stuff i needed out on my bed, when a knock came to me door.  
Star Fire: Crap ( threw a blanket over them)  
Who is there?  
voice: Optimus  
I ran to my desk and was acted like i was busy.  
Star Fire: Come in Optimus  
He walks in  
Star Fire: Is anything wrong Optimus, i hope it aint my parents  
Optimus: No nuttin like that, i was walking to my quarters when i though i would drop by and see how you was, since have not seen you since after that meeting today.  
Star Fire: I have been keeping a eye on my parents, pretty much the rest of the time.  
Optimus: I figured you would be in here doing that.  
He finally left, only 10 minutes to go before i am to leave.  
I know Spike to well, he will tell them right after i left, i hope. I wrote a note to leave for the Autobots, saying where i was gone too.  
Spike entered my room  
Spike: You off huh?  
Star Fire: Yes  
Spike: Going to Telleport?  
Star Fire: Yes, that will be the fasted way to go.   
I bent down and picked Spike up and gave him on last hug.  
Star Fire: Spike i will be back, i promise.  
Spike: You better be.  
I put him done and teleported.  
Spike ran out of the room, with the note in hand.  
He passed Sideburn, X-Brawn and Prowel  
X-Brawn: Where you off to in such a hurry?  
Spike: Cant..talk...note..Optimus  
Prowel: You get that? (looking at Sideburn)  
Sideburn: Note and Optimus, is all i got  
X-Brawn: Uh guys did Spike come out of Star Fires room?  
Sideburn: I think s....  
Prowel: O no, she is left  
They all three ran the way Spike went.  
Spike ran to the bay area where Optimus was, he gave the note to him.  
Optimus: Holy Cybertron this is not good.  
Wheel Jack: What aint good?  
Optimus: The Princess has gone to Cybertron by herself  
Hound: You better be kidding Optimus  
Optimus: I wish i was Hound. Spike what do you know about this?  
Spike: Optimus yes i do.  
A few days ago Star Fire found something that she only told Sky Fire, Blue Streak, and myself about. You see Star Fire found out that she has a baby sister named Spring Fire.  
Blue Streak: My guess is that Megatron is threshing to kill her or something  
Spike: Blue Streak is right about that, if Star Fire dont surrender. Megatron is going to off-line all three of them.  
Optimus: I can understand her not telling us about her baby sister, but that is our Princess up their risking her life protecting them, when that is our job. Everyone gear up, we are leaving in 10 minutes.  
By the end of the meeting i was already on Cybertron, i saw a cliff and repelled down it. Boy was it quiet, to quiet. That aint good at all, I then teleported inside the castle.   
Meanwhile in the control room:  
Thunder Cracker: Megatron i am picking up a Autobot in the castle, it must be the Princess.  
Megatron: Good, let here get to her parents room  
Star Scream: Megatron, she can tellaport anywhere.  
Megatron: Star Scream, i know she can do that. That is why i got Dark Master to cast a spell on the castle. She cant tellaport anywhere, only walk.  
Star Scream: Very clever Megatron.  
Megatron: Of course  
Meanwhile i was making my way from the basement up to the floor the Royal family stayed on. I came unto the study room where i hears voices, i looked in.  
  
  
  
Who is it that Princess Star Fire saw? Will the Autobots get their in time? stay tune for chapter 5!!!!! please read and review!!!!!!! 


	5. Star Fire meets here parents and the bat...

I opened the door to take a peak in, their i saw my parents and Spring Fire. (I walked in)  
Ice Fire: O my god, its cant be.  
My dad turned toward me  
Fire Storm: Is that really you Star Fire?  
Star Fire: Yes its me, all grown up and here to save ya'll.  
Both of them came running up to me and hugged me, boy i know how a orange feels now.  
Star Fire: I guess you two really missed me.  
Ice Fire: More than you know, now where is your brother Sky Fire?  
Star Fire: He will be along soon, now where is my little sister?  
Fire Storm: How you know about her?  
Star Fire: I will tell you later on, its along story.  
My mom went to go get my little sister from her crib. She brought her to me. I held my sister for about 25 minutes, when i gave her back to my mom.  
Fire Storm: You came alone didn't you Star Fire?  
Star Fire: Dad for not seeing me in 3 eyons, you know me like a book.   
Fire Storm: Yes, you did stuff like that when you was a kid. Like when my honor guards went missing, you left to go find them.  
Star Fire: Yes, you are right dad i did come alone. I still remember that expression on your face when i brought them back.  
Megatron: Ain't this nice, a family reunion.  
I jumped in front of my parents to shield them.  
Star Fire: OK Megatron I'm here now, so let them go like you said.  
Megatron: Well...uh....NO. You really think that i would do that. O and Star Fire i would give up on trying to teleport out of here, because i have a spell casted that prohibits you from doing that. Now if you would excuse me i have a decrowning, crowing, and maybe a death to plan. Beserker and Thunder Cracker as you you two, I want you to stand guard. In case the Princess here decides to escape, but i know she want because of her little sister Spring Fire.  
(Megatron left, leaving the two on guard)  
Ice Fire: What are we going to do Fire Storm?  
Fire Storm: Honey i really dont know, only hope Optimus and the rest of the Autobots get here.  
I could sense that the Autobots where close, thank goodness. My parents ask me how my life on Earth was, and my life with Merlin. I told them about the fun times i had playing tricks on the Autobots, of course with help from my Earth cousin Spike.  
Ice Fire: You did not let any one get hurt did you?  
Star Fire: Of course not mom, they either got water poured on them or flour. Some times i threw a pie in someone's face.  
Ice Fire: Since we are here for a while, why don't you tell one of the tricks you did?  
Star Fire: Sure, i remember one i did the first month i was there. Blurr..  
Ice Fire: Blurr? what a funny name.  
Star Fire: He moves and speaks fast that is how he got his name. I found out he was the trixter of the gang. I came up with the idea of using a magnet on him, since Autobots are metal. By luck Wheel Jack had put together a high power magnet for some use. I got my Earth cousin Spike to help me out, he managed to get Blurr in front of the magnet. I hit the green button, causing Blurr to go right to the magnet. He could not go anywhere, he just stood in place while running; caused a hole in the floor. I was laughing so hard i hit a button, causing the machine to spin Blurr in circles. He was screaming and yelling at me that he would get me back sometime. I was going to turn it off, but there was no red button; only green, blue, orange, and yellow. I just guessed, i picked the yellow one/ Boy was that a mistake, that caused the machine to go faster and faster. Wheel Jack came in and asked what the heck was going on.  
I told him i was trying to figure out how to stop this dang thing. Wheel Jack hit the blue button and the machine stared to slow down. When it let him go he was walking like he was drunk, he said he would get back at me one day. When Blurr left Wheel Jack gave us the (You are in trouble look)  
Spike: Uh o.  
Storm: You can say that again.  
Spike: Uh O.  
I looked at him  
Storm: I was kidding cuz.  
Star Fire: Wheel Jack told us we was not suppose to me in there, it is off limits.  
Fire Storm: Did Blurr get you back?  
Star Fire: O yeah, what he did to me was much worse. You remember as a child i was scared of heights?  
Ice Fire: Yeah, but since you are a adult Autobot, it should not affect you.  
Star Fire: I thought the same thing, but it did affect me. Maybe what happen to me as a human child had something to do to it. I was outside working out, before i did my daily jog. Blurr, Side Swipe, Right Wing, Sun Streaker, and Bumble Bee all came out to get out of the bay or something. i knew that Optimus sent them out their to check on me. I started to talk to them, when i noticed Blurr walking away. I did not think much of it, so i started to walk away  
(the scene)  
I started to start my jog, when Blurr flew down and grabbed me. I was yelling for him to stop, but he didn't. He threw mw down onto a cliff, which i started to panic. He was laughing the whole time, so was the there Autobots; out of the bay area Spike came running  
Spike: What the heck is Storm doing up there?  
Side Swipe: I guess he wanted to know why she hatted to climb.  
Spike: You dummies she is terrified of heights for one thing  
Bumble bee radios Blurr to get Storm down.  
Blurr: Why, i am getting her back for what she did to me.  
Out walked Blue Streak.  
Blue Streak: Hey guys what is....  
he noticed that everyone was looking up, he saw me. I was clinging so hard that my knuckles were white,  
Blue Streak: OK who in the world put here up there.  
everyone looked at Blurr.  
Blue Streak: You son of a jackal, Storm is petrified of heights.  
Prowel, Sideburn, and X-Brawn all walked out, Blue Streak grabbed him.  
Blue Streak: Come on bro. Storm needs us.  
Prowel: Why?  
Blue Streak filled them on what happen  
X-Brawn: Why i ought to.....  
Blue Streak: Its OK Prowel, i think Blurr fills bad enough already.  
Blue Streak and Prowel flew up to me, where i was clinging on for dear life.  
Blue Streak: Storm, its Blue Streak. Give me your hand  
Storm: N..NO, i aint going anywhere with you Blurr; stay away from me.  
Prowel: She is delirious bro.  
Blue Streak: Storm its Blue Streak, look at me.  
I slowly turned my head.  
Blue Streak: See hun its me, now give me your hand.  
Storm:N..N..N..NO, i dont want to fall again.  
Blue Streak: (radios down to Spike) What is she talking about falling again.  
Spike: Just get her down and i will explain.  
Fire Storm: What do you mean by again daughter?  
Star Fire: I'm getting to that part.  
Blue Streak: Storm you are going to have to trust me here, so you?  
Storm: Y..Y..Y..Yes, you want drop me?  
Blue Streak: Of course not, i will protect you always.  
Prowel: Bro. just pick her up.  
Blue Streak: I guess that would be better.  
He came over and picked me up, (why did he not think of that earlier?) I grabbed Blue Streaks neck, not letting go for anything.  
Sideburn: Blue Streak you are going to have to use a crowbar to get her off,  
X-Brawn: (slap Sideburn upside the head)  
We made our way down to the ground, i was holding on for dear life.  
Prowel: Storm let Wheel Jack check you out.  
Storm: No (griping Blue Streak necks tighter)Hold me please Blue Streak.  
(starts to cry)  
Blue Streak: I not going to let you go. Spike what in the world happen to her that made her this way?  
Spike: When Storm was 17 and I was 16 we went repelling with some of her dads friends. She at first would not go, because she just broke up with Ned. Ned was a volunteer member like Storm, and they dated for about 5 months; I talked her into going. She was on her way up when her rope broke, causing her to fall. Ned caught her by her rope. She told Ned the same thing that she asked you Blue Streak "You want drop me?" I saw it all, Ned just have her u are going to die look. He ended up dropping her, sending her about 20 feet down to a cliff breaking almost all her ribs, breaking her leg, arm, and having a severe concussion. First time in surgery she was in about 12 hr., then the next was around 10 hours i think. The doctors said that with such a injure she would not have remembered it. but i guess the stunt Blurr pulled caused her to remember it.  
Sideburn: What happen to this sleaze of a human?  
Spike: Ned is in jail for about 40 years or so, because he was tempting to kill her.  
Hound: Why would he want to do that to a sweet girl like Storm:  
Spike: Ned was over protective and controlling over her. He said that if she ever broke up with him he would kill her. We all thought he was joking, but everyone was wrong.   
Blurr: Will she be OK? (asking in a worry voice)  
Spark Plug: Yes, in a day or so she will be OK.  
Optimus: Blurr I hope by Cybertron you learn a lesson from this?  
Blurr:Yes, Sir. I'm really sorry Storm, i wish i new before hand.  
Storm: (whispering) Its OK Blurr, you did not know  
  
Fire Storm:Geez my child you could have been killed.  
Star Fire: Yes farther i could have been, but being part Autobot is what saved me in a way i guess.  
Ice Fire: I dont blame you for getting Blurr back dear. (who was feeding Spring Fire)  
Star Fire: Yes, i just wish that the Autobots would hurry up and get here.  
  
Back on the Autobot ship:  
Blue Streak: Can this thing go any faster Iron Hide?  
Iron Hide: Blue Streak I have her wide open, i got her up to the max.  
Optimus put a hand on Blue Streak shoulder  
Optimus: We all are just as worried as you are Blue Streak. we will get her back at all costs  
Prowel: 2 miles till we land Optimus.   
Sun Streaker: Is that close enough for you Blue Streak?  
Blue Streak: At the second, yes.  
  
  
Back on Cybertron:  
Hot Wing and Fire Cracker cane in the room.  
Hot Wing:Megatron wants you to make you way to the throne room.  
Fire Cracker: Now move it (jabbing me i the side with a lazer gun)  
Star Fire: OK OK, dont be so pushy here.  
We made our way to the throne room. I saw on my right a cylinder with something in it.  
Megatron: Welcome my King and Queen and of course Princesses'. Have you decided to give up your throne and Cybertron to me?  
Star Fire: Go take a leap off the nears cliff Megatron.  
Mom and dad listen to me, whatever happens here you dont give up Cybertron to Megatron.  
Ice Fire: Dear he could hurt you or your sister if we don't.  
Star Fire: I will be fine mom, I can defend for myself. I'm a warrior remember mom, i can fight till the end if nescary. If anything happens to me, you have a new Queen right here that will be alive.  
Fire Storm: Dont talk like that Star Fire, everything will work out, The Autobots will get here in time to help us.  
  
Sky Warp came over to Megatron telling him something  
Megatron: Really, this just gets better and better. The Autobots have landed and are entering the castle as we speak.  
Sound Wave and Star Scream came up behind me and grabbed me under my arms and cared me away.  
Star Fire: Let me go you scum (struggling to get free)  
Ice Fire: (yelling) Star Fire!  
They escorted me to a platform and handcuffed my hands to chains. Which was connected to a crane, that pulled me up into the air. Megatron then hit a button, which caused me to move right above that cylinder i saw earlier.  
The Autobots had landed and made their way into the castle.  
Optimus: Be ready for anything everyone.  
They all knodded.  
Hound: I here voices coming from the throne room Optimus.  
Ratchet: Same here Optimus  
Optimus: Iron Hide, Cliff Jumper, Hound, Ratchet, Blaster, and Blurr you 6 head above the throne room and come in for the top. Right Wing, Sky Fire, Sideburn, Prowel,Wheel Jack, Side Swipe, X-Brawn, and Blue Streak you 8 come in from the side windows.  
I sensed that the Autobots were near by. The only thing i know that could beat Megatron was Merlin or then it came to me Fortress Maximus!   
Star Fire: Of course, but how?  
The only one who could control it was Cerebros, which was the brains for it. Only of Merlin was here, then i looked up. Everything was frozen in time.  
Star Fire: What the heck  
Voice: Dont be afraid my child.  
Star Fire: Who is there  
Voice:Why child you dont recognize me voice?  
Star Fire: Great balls of Cybertron! Merlin is that really you?  
Merlin: Yes, my child it is me, you called for me and I'm here.  
Star Fire: I dont know what to do Merlin, everyone will die no matter what happens or i do.  
Merlin: Star Fire, never give up hope. Spring Fire will not be the next...  
Star Fire: You have been here the whole time, why have you not helped us?  
Merlin: Star Fire calm down. 1st i cant interfere and 2nd you control Fortress Maximus.  
Star Fire: Uh huh, I control Fortress Max..i...mus.  
I just looked at him.  
Star Fire: Why me?, i dont have the knowledge or the skill, Sky Fire should be the one not me.  
Merlin: No, you are the chosen one. Why do you think you are not it? You found the box, and you know where it is at. You see Star Fire Cerebros is already at Fortress Maximus, it only needs it's operarater to bring it life. If you have doubts about this situation and blame your self, you cant call it for help./ Only with your strength and courage to save Cybertron, you family and friends will activate Fortress Maximus.   
After he said that he disappeared and time unfroze.  
That is when the Autobots cane in to the throne room from all directions.  
Optimus: Reless them Megatron, or face our wrath.  
Megatron: Ha ha I think you will fill my wrath. Take a look at your Princess Optimus.  
Everyone looked over at me  
Blue Streak: STAR FIRE! (about to run to get to me when X-Brawn and Side burn grabbed him)  
Star Scream: Blue Streak is i was you i would not take another step or your Princess will be no more. As you can see she is hanging above a cylinder. What the clyinder has will kill you Princess here.  
Blue Streak just stooded there looking at me, i was staring back at him.  
Star Fire: (thinking)I can not lose my friends or family again. I had to do something and quick. Merlin voice came to me "You are the only one who can activate Fortress Maximus"   
Megatron: You ready to surrender Optimus?  
Iron Hide: We have no choice here Optimus, if we dont we risk Star Fire getting killed.  
Optimus looked at all the Autobots who knodded their heads.  
Optimus: Everyone put down your guns  
Megatron: That is more like it Optimus, now step over where the King and Queen are.  
Star Fire: (thinking) I cant let this happen to my friends or my family, i have to do something. I cant just hang around and watch even die. Merlin voice came to me and said: repeat this phrase "Fortress Maximux Systems Activate".  
Star Fire: Fortress Maximux Systems Activate!!!!!! \  
Night Bolt: That is very amusing Princess, that does not exist.  
Meanwhile in New York City, Fortress Maximus was awaking. Out of the ground it came and off it flew to were it was called from. I knew then that everything was going to work out find, i started to smile then  
Sun Streaker: What in the world is Star Fire smiling about?  
Side Swipe: This aint the time for too.  
Blurr then started to ramble off like crazy.  
Blaster: Our language please.  
Blurr: My sensors detect a big ship or something heading this way.  
X-Brawn: thinking) It could not be what i think it is.  
Sound Wave: Megatron the computer has picked up a big ship heading our way and is approaching Cybertron.  
Megatron: Well, shoot it down!  
Star Fire: NOOOOO!!!!!  
Star Scream go frustrated and hit the reless button on the chains  
Everything went into slow motion them. Blue Streak was trying to get to me when a gun battle broke out.  
Star Fire: (yelling) Fortress Telport!  
With a bright light i disappeared, Blue Streak stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Megatron.  
Blue Streak: What did you do with her?  
Megatron: I have no clue where you little Princess went , for all i care she is probably dead, but i know this DECEPTICONS ATTACK!!  
Optimus: Iron Hide, Side Swipe, Blaster and Blurr you get the King and Queen to safety.  
Mean while you side:  
i was floating in front of Fortress Maximus, i saw Merlin and a little Autobot standing right beside him.  
Merlin:You ready to become one?  
Star Fire: Yes, I'm more than ready  
Cerbros: Then say Fortress Bio-Emerge   
Star Fire:Fortress Bio-EmergeFortress Maximus and i became one then at that moment.  
Merlin: You will be called O'Mega Star now. With the power of this you will be able to beat the Deceptions, and may the spark be with you.  
Star Fire: O' Mega Star i like the sound of that, and thanks i nee all the luck i can get.  
  
Back inside:  
Megatron and Optimus was hand to hand combat.  
Optimus: Where is the Princess at Megatron!  
Megatron: As i said beforei have no clue where she is at!  
Sideburn: This aint good at all guys, Megatron has no clue where Star Fire is.  
Blue Streak: If only i got to her quicker, she would be here with us now.  
Sky Fire: Dont you dare blame yourself Blue Streak. We all have blamed ourselves tonight. i sense she is alive and well, but i dont know where.  
Then out of nowhere came a blast threw the walls.  
Iron Hide: What know, all we need is more trouble. 


	6. death

When the dust settler, a figure of something was standing there.  
  
Voice: Megatron you and the Decepticons have caused enough suffering here. You will either surrender or face the conquiences.  
  
Megatron: Who are you  
I entered the room.  
  
Wheel Jack: Holy Cybertron its Star Fire, I think.   
  
Ratchet: What is that symbol on her chest.  
  
Bumble Bee: Its the Fortress Maximus sign it looks like.  
  
O'Mega Star: The answer to you question Megatron is that I'm you worst nightmare. I'm called O'Mega Star now, I'm the mega form of Star Fire. Are you ready to surrender or fight.  
  
Megatron: Uh. FIGHT!  
He shot at me i teleaported to where Sky Fire and Blue Streak was.  
  
Both the guys have me a big hug.  
  
Blue Streak: I thought i lost you, when you feel into the acid.  
  
O'Mega Star: I will explain everything later on, but right now Cybertron needs us.  
  
Sideburn: O'Mega Star huh, very nice  
  
O'Mega Star: Keep the Decepticons busy guys.  
  
Optimus: Have a plan Princess?  
  
O'Mega Star: Yeah, just hope it works. Ready to take back Cybertron guys!  
  
everyone: YEAH!!!!  
I came in combat with Right Wing and Night Wing  
O'Mega Star: Time from some action (smiling)  
  
Night Wing: What are you smiling about, you are about to lose.  
  
O'Mega Star: Wanna bet. Atomic Elimination!  
Missiles headed right toward Right Wing and Night Wing, sending them flying into a wall  
O'Mega Star: Cape of Captivity!  
I picked up the to bozos and threw them into the cage.  
Blaster: Want they get out of that?  
  
O'Mega Star: No, the Cage of Captivity holds anyone in until i let the shield down. Just be careful you dont get caught in it, or you will never get out unless i let you out.  
  
Bumble Bee: So pretty much you get in you cant get out.  
  
O'Mega Star: Yep, now all we have to do is get the rest of the Decepticons on it.  
  
Ratchet: That is pretty cool Princess.  
Over the scanner came Cliff Jumper  
Cliff Jumper: We need some help over here, we are out numbered.  
  
O'Mega Star: On our way.  
  
Sure enough the rest of the Decepticons had the Autobots out numbered.  
Prowel: About time ya'll got here.  
  
O'Mega Star: Sorry we are late, i was getting those two in a cage.  
Listen up everyone you get a Decepticons in it, they cant get out. Just dont get yourself caught in it, i then looked at Sideburn.  
Sideburn: What?  
  
O'Mega Star: Optimus you and I will take on Megatron, the rest of you have to get the Decepticons in the cage.  
Optimus and i went after Megatron.  
  
Megatron: What we have here Optimus, you own body guard.  
  
O'Mega Star: No, I'm here to put you where you belong.  
  
Megatron: (laughing) Put me in my place, i find that amusing,  
I just looked at him  
  
Megatron: By the look in you eye Princess, i see that your are serious.  
  
O'Mega Star: More than you know Megatron.  
Megatron jumped in to the air and disappeared.  
  
Optimus: Keep you sensors alert.  
  
O'Mega Star: You got that right, how he do that?  
  
Megatron: That is my little secret  
Then he went from bot to gun, and shot at us. We both went flying into the wall, the shot his Optimus right in the chest. I saw liquid leaking from his wounds. I put up a shield to protect us for now, i them teleported Wheel Jack to my side.  
  
Wheel Jack: How the heck i get here? Geez Optimus looks bad, what happen?  
I then told him what happen with the fight with Megatron and stuff.  
  
Wheel Jack: O'Mega Star you OK?  
  
O'Mega Star: Yeah I'm fine just a few scratches, but Optimus is the on wounded.  
Megatron keep shooting at us, with the shield failing i know i had to do something.  
  
O'Mega Star: Wheel Jack you take care of Optimus, i need to finish off Megatron.  
  
Wheel Jack: You aint going out their alone, you will get killed fighting alone.  
  
O'Mega Star: I have no choice Wheel Jack, either he kills us all or just me. I know a way to finish him but....  
  
Wheel Jack: But what?  
  
O'Mega Star: With this attack, i will use pretty much all my energy up. Its called Cerebros Mega Elimination.  
  
Optimus:(weakly) NO!  
  
O'Mega Star: At this moment Optimus we have no choice, If something happened to me, there is a a Future King ready for the throne.  
As i was getting up Optimus grabbed my hand  
  
Optimus: I never told you this, but I'm honored to have you fighting by my side.  
Wheel Jack knoded.  
  
O'Mega Star: Thanks. Then i got up and walked out of the shield, that is when i tellported behind the royal chairs.  
  
Wheel Jack contacts Blue Streak:  
  
Wheel Jack: Have you wrapped up there?  
  
Blue Streak: Yeah why?  
  
Wheel Jack: Well if you want a wife you better get over here. Optimus is injured and O'Mega Star if fighting Megatron.  
  
Blue Streak: WHAT! By herself?  
  
Wheel Jack: Yeah, I told her not too, but you know how she is.  
  
Blue Streak: Geez, My brothers and I our on our way  
  
Back to the battle:  
  
Megatron started firing many round of lazer, with the power of Cerebros i deflected them, sending them back to Megatron. That sent him dodging in every way.  
  
Megatron: How on Cybertron can you do that.  
  
O'Mega Star: My will power to save my family and friends, with that I'm my heart i can not lose.  
  
Out of Megatron arm came a ax, he came charging at me with all his might. I blocked his blows with my sword, but i was getting weakening from the battle. He seems to be stronger to me, because he began to scooted me across the floor. If he gets me against a wall, boy I'm threw for sure. I looked over to see if Wheel Jack and Optimus was doing OK, boy was that a mistake. That gave the whole Megatron was looking for. He shot at me hitting me in my left side, sending onto the shield that was protecting Wheel Jack and Optimus.  
  
Wheel Jack: Princess, you cant win, give up before you are finished.  
  
O'Mega Star: Never.   
That blow to my side left a whole in it, causing circuits to spark and leak. I struggled to get up, i knew i had too. I then teleported above Megatron. I took out my lazer gun and fired on him, that sent him crashing in to the wall. I know not to let my guard down, but i did. I guess i was not thinking, i turned my back and walked toward Wheel Jack and Optimus, Everything went into slow motion at this point.  
  
Wheel Jack: LOOK OUT PRINCESS BEHIND YOU!!  
I turned around, their was Megatron standing up with this gin ready to fire. He fired; shooting me in my wounded area of my chest, i then again slammed into the shield front first.  
  
Optimus: You have done your damaged Megatron now leave the Princess alone.  
Megatron walked over to me, turned me over onto my back, pointed his gun to my head. That is when the rest of the Autobots got there.  
  
Megatron: HAHA! you are pathoic excuse for protectors, you are to late, but now its time to say goodbye to Princess O'Mega Star.  
  
Blue Streak: NO!   
He tried to make his way to me, but his brothers grabbed him.  
  
Blue Streak: Let me go guys, i must get to her. Cant you see she is about to die, i love her to much to lose here again.  
  
I knew there was only one thing that could beat Megatron, but i may die because of it.  
  
With Megatron standing over me, i knew if i was going to do it, the time was now. First i had t get Meagtron away from me. I gather up what energy i had and took it for and yelled:  
  
O'Mega Star: Mega Beam!  
A beam shot right at Megatron, sending him across the room. As weak as i was i stood up.  
  
Megatron: Is that the best you have?  
  
O'Mega Star: No its not  
  
Wheel Jack: O no  
  
X-Brawn: What you mean by O no?  
  
Wheel Jack: She is going to use her most powerful weapon. When she does, that could ended her life for good.  
  
Blue Streak: What you mean she may not make it?  
  
Wheel Jack: The attack uses up almost all her energy.  
  
Blue Streak: NO!  
He turned and tried to run to me to stop me, but Prowel, Iron Hide, and X-Brawn held him back.  
  
Megatron: You might as well surrender Princess, you have no hope.  
  
O'Mega Star: Actually (holding my spark out) i do  
  
O'Mega Star: Cerebros O'Mega Elimination!!!!!  
That sent Megatron smashing into the wall, the beam hit him in the chest. I sent the last of my energy toward Megatron, causing his spark to go into pieces. I could fill my Spark going out, but i know that Cybertron would be safe from now on.   
I changed back into Star Fire, that is when i started to pass out. Blue Streak broke lose and came running after me. He caught me in his arms.  
  
Blue Streak: You did it my love.  
My breathes were getting slow.  
  
Star Fire: I know, i hope you aint made at me?  
  
Blue Streak: I aint mad at you, just afraid that i lost you.  
Wheel Jack came over to load me in his back, Blue Streak did not leave my side. I was taken to the AIC for further helping. Optimus was also taken in the room down the hall for repairs.  
I laid their on the bed barley clinging on the life, i could hear people around me say stuff to me like: We know you can make it, i cant lose my baby again, i just found here (Ice Fire) (blue streak) I want find another gal like her.  
My spark was beating slower now, i had to at east tell Blue Streak that i love him for ever. Bumble Bee sent Sky Fire after Spike and Spark Plug, who was just no arriving.  
King, Queen(holding Spring Fire),Optimus, Cliff Jumper, Iron Hide, Jazz, Prowel, X-Brawn, Blurr, Sun Streaker, Side Swipe, Blaster,Sideburn, and Hound was all standing outside the door when Sky Fire, Spike, Spark Plug walked up. Spike walked into my room  
  
Spike: NO! she cant die. Listen to me Star Fire, you are going to live, because you have no one else I'm close too!.   
Blue Streak came over and set Spike on my right shoulder, he grabbed my neck and held it. Blue Streak grabbed my hand and held it, he said that we will always be together no matter what.   
That was all i need to hear, that is when my spark died. Blue Streak grabbed Spike off of me while Ratchet tried to bring me back to life. By that time Prowel, Sideburn and X-Brawn walked in to the room, when they saw what was going on. They all ran over the Blue Streak and Spike.  
I felt a warm presence around me, I opened my eyes and saw Merlin standing right in front of me.  
  
Merlin:My child, you have put your life more than enough on the line.  
  
Star Fire: Yes, i have but it was worth every bit of it. At least my family, friends, and Cybertron are will be safe from now on. My family and friends are #1 in my book. It was my destiny to fight and die.  
  
Merlin: They will dearly miss you, you know. In the end i saw how many people really do care for you, and I'm going to give you another chance.  
  
Star Fire: Really?  
  
Merlin: Yes really, because Cybertron needs a strong ruler like your self. Plus i cant stand to see such as great family broken up.  
  
Meanwhile back on Cybertron:  
  
Wheel Jack walked out of the room toward everyone in the hallway.  
  
Optimus: How is she?  
  
Wheel Jack just shook his head  
  
Ice Fire: NO NOT MY BABE!.  
  
Jazz: The Deceptions will pay dearly for this.  
Everyone walked into my room and gather around my bed.  
  
  
Merlin: See how much everyone misses you, even Cliff Jumper has a soft spot for you.  
  
Star Fire: Yeah, I can see that everyone really does love me, I cant bear too see everything like this. I would love too go back.  
  
Merlin: You mean that?  
  
Star Fire: You bet i do, i want to have little ones running around the house, and grow old with the man i love.  
  
Merlin: Then your wish shall be granted, any may the spark be with you.  
  
Back in the room:  
  
Everyone started to walk out of the room.  
  
Beep Beep goes the machine  
Spike thought he heard something and lifted his head from Blue Streak shoulder.  
  
Spike: I'm hearing things (thinking to himself)  
  
Blue Streak: What is wrong Spike?  
  
Spike: I guess i want Star Fire back so much I'm hearing that machine beep.  
  
Beep...Beep...Beep  
  
Blue Streak: You aint the only Spike, I want her back as much as you do. I cant here it beeping too.  
  
They looked at each other  
  
At the same time: You hear it too?  
With Spike in his arms Blue Streak ran over the the right side of my bed.  
  
Wheel Jack: What's wrong?  
  
Spike: Sh sh sh.  
Beep...Beep...Beep..Beep..Beep  
  
Wheel Jack to my side and looked at the machine.  
  
Wheel Jack: O my Cyrbertron, she is alive.  
  
Blue Streak: Star Fire, Star Fire come on i know you cane hear me. Open your eyes for me.  
  
I could hear a voice calling my name.  
  
Spike: Come on Cuz open you eyes.  
  
I opened my eyes slowly, focusing on what was calling my name.  
  
Star Fire: Spike, Blue Streak  
Spike jumped out of Blue Streak's arms onto my bed, running and wrapping his arms around my neck.  
  
Star Fire:Whoa Spike, i here.  
  
Wheel Jack: All he could say was (Holy Cybertron)  
I will be right back I'm going to get the King and Queen.  
  
Blue Streak: Geez Star Fire you scared the circuits out of me.  
He sat on my left side and pulled me into his embrace.  
  
Spike: You are squishing me!!!  
  
Blue Streak: Sorry Spike. 


	7. wedding

Outside Wheel Jack went running down the hallway to the living room where everyone was, he was running so fast he ran right past the room.  
  
Ratchet: Where are you going in such a hurry?  
  
Wheel Jack: You aint going to believe this, but Star Fire is alive.  
  
Sideburn: This aint the time to joke Wheel Jack.  
Wheel Jack looked at Sideburn  
  
Jazz: Hold it guys he is telling the truth.  
  
Wheel Jack: Of course i am, why in the world would i run like a out of control car to get here. She is awake and talking in her room  
Everyone got up and went to my room, there they saw my laying in Blue Streaks arms sleeping.  
  
Blue Streak: You have visitors Star Fire.  
My parents came running over to the side of my bed and have be a big hug.  
  
Ice Fire: We thought we lost you my child.  
  
Star Fire: I know, I thought I same thing.  
The whole gang came in and everyone gave me a hug  
  
Sky Fire: Its hard to bleieve that you are alive, i saw you die.  
  
Star Fire: You are right brother, i did die. You should really thanks Merlin.  
  
Side Swipe: Merlin?  
  
everyone: SH!  
  
Side Swipe: Sorry.  
  
Star Fire: As i was saying Merlin bought me to somewhere. He said It was not my time to go, I was needed here more on Cybertron more than anything, and that my family and friends would miss me way too much.  
  
X-Brawn: Wow, but you know Merlin was right. We would miss you allot.  
  
Sideburn: A-Men to that brother.  
  
Ice Fire: I think someone wants to see her sister.  
My mom brought Spring Fire to me, i spent about 30 minutes with everyone when Ratchet and Wheel Jack made everyone but Blue Streak leave. Blue Streak held me in his arms the whole night, that way i slept all way threw the night.   
  
Next Morning:  
  
I woke up the next morning in Blue Streak arms.  
  
Blue Streak: Good morning my love.  
  
Star Fire: Good morning to you too.  
  
Blue Streak: How you sleep?  
  
Star Fire: Great  
  
Knock knock some one said  
  
Star Fire: Come on in guys  
  
Wheel Jack: How you know it was us?  
  
Star Fire: Lucky guess  
  
Optimus: You want some visitors?  
  
Star Fire: Sure, I'm in a chatten mood  
  
Blue Streak: You are always in a chatten mood.  
  
Star Fire: Of course, that what we females do best  
everyone laughed  
  
Star Fire: Optimus were are the rest of the Decepticons being held?  
  
Optimus: They are being held at a Maximum Prison on the far side of Cybertron. Their trial is something soon, the the consul has not said yet. I'm sure they will get either life with our parole or death.  
  
Fire Storm: So when is the happy couple going to set a date?  
  
  
Sideburn: A date? Your Majesty you daughter just woke up. Now you want her to out on a date now. GEEZ!  
  
X-Brawn slaps Sideburn upside the head  
  
X-Brawn: You dummy The King meant a wedding date not a date.  
  
Sideburn: O that date, sorry your Majesty.  
  
Fire Storm: It is OK Sideburn.  
  
Prowel: (looks over to me) Are you sure you want to marry into this family?  
  
Star Fire: (i looked up at Blue Streak, who is looking at me)  
Yes, you have to have a clown who is Sideburn, 2 protectors who are my boyfriend and Prowel, and the caring one plus cowboy who is X-Brawn.  
(look over to my mom) How about we start getting things together tomorrow.  
  
everyone looked at me then  
  
Star Fire: Dont worry i will stay in bed, mom just make sure you contact my 4 best friends. J.C., Tia, Blade, and Flash.  
  
Ice Fire: Don't worry, i will find them. I think last time Tia contact me they was hiding in and underground hide out.  
  
The next few days were crazy. Who to invite, what colors to use, music, who is in the wedding. At times i just wanted to scream, which i did at one time i think. Finally, after a week of preperation it was time for the wedding; the wedding was held to days later.  
  
Wedding:  
  
  
Blade: Sit down Star Fire, you are making me nervous and i aint the one   
getting married.  
  
Star Fire: Sorry, I'm just worried something will go wrong again.  
  
Flash: I don't blame ya Star Fire, i would nervous too.  
  
J.C.: Dont worry you have the best protects in the galaxy.  
I knobbed my head, then my dad walked in.  
  
Fire Storm: You ready my daughter?  
  
Star Fire: Ready as i will ever be.  
My dad walked me to the opening of the church. The ring barrier and flower bot went first, 2nd was my maids of honor, and last but not least was me. We stopped at the entrance of the chapel, everyone turned my may.  
Star Fire: O boy ( i thought)  
My farther started to walk me down the aisle.  
Sideburn: WOW! Princess Star Fire looks really nice.  
  
Blue Streak: Lower the oil there brother, I'm the one marring her.  
  
X-Brawn and Prowel just laughed.  
  
As i was walking down the aisle i could see that my mom had tears in here guys( OK i dont know if they do or not, but hey its my story) She was hold my little sister Spring Fire, who was laughing at something. The Autobots where on both side. Everyone was dressed very nicely, but the nicest one of all was my husband.   
  
My dad gave me to Blue Streak when....POOF! Merlin appeared right in front of use.  
  
Merlin: Surprised Princess?  
  
Star Fire: Uh yeah, just a little.   
  
Merlin: You two ready to do this.  
  
Blue and Me: YES!  
The wedding was very good, everything went very smooth. After the wedding we had a beautiful reception, their was music, food, and dancing. I was sitting at the table with my new husband when i saw Spike sitting across the room, he looked bummed.  
  
Star Fire:I will be right my dear, going to go say hi to Spike.  
  
Blue Streak: OK Hun.  
I went over the him and poked him in the side(he looked at me)   
  
Star Fire: Would you do the honor of dancing with me?  
  
Spike: Want you dad want to first dance?  
  
Star Fire: Yeah, but he can wait you are my first choice.  
  
Spike: I be honored  
I changed into Storm for the last time, which was aprppraite for this. Spike and i danced for about 3 songs then my dad walked up.  
  
Fire Storm: Uh, excuse me young lady but where did you come from?  
Spike and I laughed, i then gave him a big hug.  
  
Storm: Autobots Transformation Sequence Activate!!  
  
Fire Storm: That was you my daughter?  
  
Star Fire: yes dad that was my human form.  
  
Fire Storm: Ah ic you are very pretty.  
  
Star Fire: Thanks dad  
  
Blue Streak came up and wrapped his arms around my wrist.  
  
Blue Streak: Finally, i have been looking everywhere for you, hi Your Majesty.  
  
Fire Storm: Call me dad now Blue Steak.  
  
Blue Streak: OK, dad  
My dad looked at me  
  
Fire Storm: May have the farther-daughter dance now my little girl?  
  
Star Fire: I be honored dad  
We danced for what it seemed like a hour, i then dance with about every Autobot there. I was dancing with X-Brawn when Blue Streak came up and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
Blue Streak: May i have a dance with my wife?  
  
Prowel: Of course.  
  
Blue Streak: Finally was wondering if i was going to get to dance with you before the night was up.  
  
Star Fire: I'm popular.  
We danced for about 20 minutes, then it was time to go. After the reception was over, it was time for Blue Streak and I to go. My farther gave us a small ship to off to the Cosmos galaxy for our honeymoon. I hugged my parents, my sister and my brother.  
Blue Streak came up from behide me and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
  
Blue Streak: Dont worry Your Maj....i mean mom and dad i will protect her with my life.  
  
Star Fire: (looked up and Blue Streak)and i will do the same for you.  
  
Sideburn: Uh, Princess i think you have done that enough here lately. Leave that job to someone else.  
  
Side Swipe Definitely, no its your turn to be protected.  
  
Blue Streak: ( scooped me up in his arms) Women talk to much, at this rate we will get now where.  
I waved bye to everyone, we got in the ship and head our way.  
  
Star Fire: I'm the happiest Autobot on Cybertron  
  
Blue Streak: I agree, I'm the happiest husband in Cybertron. 


	8. 5 years later

2 years later:  
  
Star Fire:Boy have things changed over the last 2 years. X-Brawn, and Prowel got married, an can you believe this Sideburn got married too. That really surprised use all, he married my best friend Flash who happens to be a red Sports car. Just 3 days ago Blue Streak and I celebrated the birth who we named Hot Rod. That was the joy of the kingdom, because he was the next heir to the throne after me. My mother and farther were so happy to finally have a grand child around. He looked like Sky Fire when he was little, but had Blue Streak temper. Sadly my farther was not doing do goos now a days, his spark was getting weaker everyday. Even in his bad health he continued the rule Cybertron. I knew in the new future i would become Queen of Cybertron.   
  
  
3 weeks later:  
Today was the day that my dad spark gave out. Other than being a mom, I have become Queen Star Fire and my husband is now called King Blue Streak. I wanted to become Queen, but not this early. O well that is the way the cookie crumbs you can say. I have taken on allot of responsibiltys now, but with the help of my mom and loved ones i know i can rule Cybertron.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
5 years later:  
  
I have just put down the triplets that was born a week ago. 2 girls and a boy. Bright Star and Red Alert are the girls and Fire Storm who was named after my farther. Hot Rode loves his new siblings, so does Spring Fire. X-Brawn and J.C. has a boy named Jet Fire, Sideburn and Flash have a girl and boy named Moon Beam and Rapid Run, Prowel and Blade have a boy names Skids. Can you imagine 5 five years running around the palace, boy you talk about wild.   
I heard talking going on in the living room.  
Moon Beam: Did you know her Uncle Blue Streak, and was human Storm nice?  
  
Blue Steak: Yes, to both of you questions Moon Beam. I know her when she came to live at Autobot Head quaters on Earth. she was really nice and brave too. She would risk her live on human or Autobots, even if her own life was in danger. She was also part Autobot, she used magic to become a Autobot when needed.  
  
Skids: Really? that is so cool. Is she still alive?  
  
Blue Streak: Yes  
  
Rapid Run: Finish the story Uncle Blue Streak.  
  
Blue Streak: OK Rapid Run.   
Storm was a Human and a Autobot, who used magic to stay in human form. When she was need she used her magic to become a Autobot (he tells them about the battles help in)  
When i was about to exist the room Bright Star and Fire Storm started to cry. They acted just like Hot Rode when he was little. You out him down and a few minutes later he was right back up. I picked them up and carried them to the living room, where Blue Streak was still telling the kids the story.  
  
Star Fire:You kid must like that story to hear it for the 3rd time.  
  
Jet Fire: She was a very brave, i wonder if she is still alive?  
  
Star Fire:Actually Jet Fire she is still alive. She is happily married, has four beautiful kids, and is ruler of a colony.  
  
Rapid Run: Really? who is she?  
  
Star Fire: Me ( the babies started to cry)  
  
Blue Streak: Here let me take my son.  
  
Moon Beam: You where that human Aunt Star Fire?  
  
Star Fire: Yes, Moon Beam that was me. Pretty cool huh?  
  
Skids: Cool is not the word Aunt Star Fire.  
  
Star Fire: O really, what would you call it then?  
  
Jet Fire: AWESOME! is the word  
  
Star Fire: That does sounds better, but you know I bet there are some parents wondering where you all are at.  
  
  
Rapid Run: Can't we stay and here the rest of the story?  
  
Blue Steak: How about i continue tomorrow night?  
  
children: YEAH!  
  
Star Fire: Now off with ya, and see ya tomorrow  
  
They ran up and have Blue Streak and I a hug and the babies a kiss.  
  
Children: Night Uncle Blue Streak and Aunt Star Fire.  
Blue Streak walked up beside me  
  
Blue Streak: How my wife and Children tonight?  
  
Star Fire: Great only if the little man and lady would go to sleep.  
  
Blue Streak: Yeah, but you are pretty when you have lack of sleep.  
  
Star Fire: Uh huh, i looked like a zombie bot or something.  
  
Blue Streak: You not.......  
Red Alert started to crying now, i gave Bright Star to Blue Streak and went and got Red Alert.  
  
Star Fire: Hold that thought (i left the room to go get Red Alert)  
  
Star Fire: Some one was feeling left out, now as you was saying my husband.  
  
Blue Streak:As i was saying my dear wife, you aint the only one on the lack of sleep.   
I started to say something when i looked down and noticed that the kids were sleeping  
  
Star Fire: Lets put the kids done and then contiue our talk.  
  
Blue Streak: OK.  
we took the kids to the nursery and put them in there bed, while i was looking over the cribs Blue Streak wrapped his arms arms my waist.  
  
Star Fire: So you are happy that you married?  
  
Blue Streak: Of course, i never knew what love was until you came into my life. Seeing, our kids grow up is something that i would never see. Are you happy with me, my love?  
  
Star Fire: Very much, I'm the happiest wife and mother on Cybertron.  
  
Blue Streak: I'm Glad that your are my dear wife, and I love you How about we head to bed, because i know 3 who will wake up pretty soon.  
  
Star Fire: I love you too my husband, and you are right.  
We left the room, but no sooner than we did Fire Storm let out a scream.  
  
Blue Streak: That is something that is going to take getting used too, after 5 years of no kids.   
We walked back into the room. When we got there Fire Storm was screaming his head off, which in return woke both of his sisters up.   
  
Star Fire: this is going to me a long night my dear husband.  
  
Blue Streak: You got that right my love, a long sleepless night.  
  
Star Fire: You got that right .  
  
  
  
THE END!  
  
  
  
  
  
hey everyone! What ya think? did you like the story? R & R Please!!!!!! 


End file.
